Amigos de la Infancia
by Lidira
Summary: Los amigos de la infancia son como hermanos, o eso dicen... ¿Eso va para ti y para él, también?
1. Planes

**_Bueno, Goty me convenció para subirlo... Si considero que tiene 'éxito' lo sigo, y si no, se quedará en el aire o lo borraré. No sé c8_**

**_Disclaimer: H_**_omestuck le pertenece a **Andrew Hussie. **_

_**Advertencias (creo): E**sto es un AU y Reader Inserts, aunque creo que eso se sabe. _

_La mayoría son parejas heterosexuales, debido a que el fanfic es JOHNxReader. Ya saben, se necesita a John para completar toda la cadena homosexual. (?)_

**_Aclaraciones: _**

**_[T/N] = Tu nombre._**

**_[T/A] = Tu apellido._**

**_[C/F] = Color favorito._**

**_Creo que no hay nada más para aclarar, así que..._**

**__****_Espero que lo disfruten leyendo, así como yo escribiendo._**

* * *

— _Hey, ¿dónde vas? — Una niña de, aproximadamente, 7 años de edad le pregunta a su "hermano mayor". Claramente, él no era su hermano, era su amigo, pero eran tan cercanos que se podría decir que lo eran._

— _¡Oh, iré a pasar el verano a la casa de mi mejor amigo!. — Responde él mientras prepara su bolso con las cosas que necesitará._

— _... ¿Volverás? — Consulta la niña inocentemente. — Debes volver... _

— _Hehe, tranquila. Solo será por un tiempo, pero volveré. — Y con esas palabras, le da un pequeño beso en la frente haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara. — Ahora debo irme, tú también deberías volver a casa. — Ambos salen por la puerta principal de la casa de este chico. La niña vivía al lado, por lo que podía ir sola... Antes de entrar, se despidió del que era su amigo, él era como un hermano mayor, teniendo en cuenta que este muchacho tenía 8 años._

* * *

Tu nombre es [T/N] [T/A] y actualmente tienes 17 años. Estás caminando por el pasillo de la escuela con tu mejor amiga, Jade Harley, ella es completamente simpática y agradable, usualmente está sonriendo, algo que admiras porque incluso si ella está triste, sonríe.

Ambas están dirigiéndose hacia el salón de clases, a primera hora tienen Matemáticas... Para ti, esta materia no es ni fácil, ni difícil. Entran a clases y cada una se sienta en donde le corresponde. En tu caso, al fondo junto a la ventana. Amas ese lugar.

Luego de unos cinco minutos admirando el paisaje a través de la ventana que tienes a tu izquierda, el profesor entra para comenzar con una muy larga clase.

Suena el timbre y, por fin, es hora de irse a casa. Todos salen completamente desesperados del aula, incluyéndote. Sales y esperas en el pasillo a que tu amiga termine de guardar sus cosas para poder volver cada una a su hogar. Ambas viven una enfrente de la otra y eso es genial.

Dicha amiga termina de empacar y ambas salen del colegio, pasando por el pasillo y la puerta principal. En su camino, ambas comienzan a platicar.

— ¿Enserio? — Preguntas. — ¿De verdad te gusta?

— S-Sí... — Responde la ojiverde y sonríe, está completamente sonrojada.

— Uh... Bueno, ¿qué decirte?, simplemente no puedo creerlo. — Estás sorprendida, aunque no parezca. Incluso si ya lo habías notado... Que te lo confiese es algo sorprendente. — De todas formas, lo noté. — Dices y sueltas una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿C-Cómo?

— Eres demasiado obvia, Jade, estoy segura de que él también se dio cuenta. — Bromeas por lo último, sabes que "él" no se dio cuenta.

— ... ¿Tú crees? — Pregunta.

— Nope. — Se lo tomó enserio... Era de esperarse, supones. — Pero, ¿qué le ves a Dave?. — Preguntas. Todos sabemos que él es cool y todo, pero... No te gusta de esa forma. — Es decir, ¿qué hay con él?.

— No lo sé... Él puede ser amable a veces, ¿sabes, _? — Dice ella y ambas ríen. Puede que tenga razón, escondido detrás de sus gafas, seguramente, hay un Strider amable. Seguramente...

— Pero... — Dudas antes de preguntarle.

— ¿Pero...? — Pregunta ella ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

— Olvídalo, no es nada. — Dices. — Oh, mira, llegamos.

— Síp.

— Luego hablamos, adiós. — Y con eso, te despides de tu mejor amiga para ingresar a tu hogar.

* * *

Al entrar, cierras la puerta tras de ti y corres hasta tu habitación. Arrojas la mochila y que caiga donde sea, no importa, hoy es Viernes. Te sientas en la silla frente a tu ordenador, mirando la ventana que está a tu derecha y comienzas a observar la habitación del vecino, quien estaba sentado frente al computador.

— _Quizás esté conectado... _— Murmuras para ti misma al mismo tiempo que enciendes tu computadora e ingresas a Pesterchum.

En tu lista ves a tu amigo conectado, y eso es suficiente para hacer que te pongas algo nerviosa.

**- chumHandle [CH] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

CH: Hey, John :B

EB: hey, hola

CH: ¿Qué hay?

EB: uh... nada

EB: y tú?

CH: Pues, nada.

EB: hey

CH: ¿Sí?

EB: debo irme

EB: hablamos luego :B

CH: Vale, adiós c:

**- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Suspiras e inclinas tu cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo. Comienzas a pensar en esos momentos cuando tenías 13 años, tú y John eran inseparables. Los mejores amigos... Hasta que él comenzó a juntarse con Dave y un par de chicos más, no lo culpas, ya que tú también has hecho nuevos amigos. Pero... Quisieras volver a pasar el tiempo con John. Actualmente, ambos están algo distantes uno del otro, no hablan si no es por Pesterchum y muy pocas veces es así, ya que ambos tienen una vida social allí afuera y eso.

De repente, un recuerdo, uno en el que no querías pensar, viene a tu mente.

_Tu nombre e actualmente tienes 13 años de edad. Estás en el pasillo de la escuela admirando la escena que hace que tu corazón se rompa en pequeños pedazos, no literalmente, claro.Y esa "escena" es en la que John está, extremadamente -para ti-, cerca de esa tal Vriska Serket. No la odias, es decir, nunca has hablado con ella, por lo que no puedes opinar... Pero, lo que estás viendo te está matando por dentro._

_Lo que pasa, es que estabas lista para decirle como te sientes a John, y con eso te refieres a confesarte. Sí, confesarte. Declararte al chico que ha sido tu mejor amigo/hermano del alma durante años. Pero eso ahora son solo pensamientos. Ya no lo harás... Lo único que llena tu mente ahora son ideas negativas, como: "Quizás él ni sienta lo mismo..." o "Él sólo me ve como si fuera su hermanita menor...". Por lo que decides retirarte antes de ver algo que no deseas._

Sacudes tu cabeza para intentar eliminar esos pensamientos. Ahora, obviamente, sigues enamorada de John, pero no se lo dirás. Nunca. Prefieres mantener la amistad, incluso si él no tiene a nadie... No quieres arruinarlo todo y hacer que te deje de hablar, eso sería lo peor.

Pones toda tu atención de nuevo en la computadora y ves que otra de tus mejores amigas está conectada.

**- chumHandle [CH] comenzó a molestar a arsenicCatnip [AC] -**

CH: Hey, Nep :B

AC: :33 *ac se pone de puntillas de pie para saludar a su amiga* ¡hola!

CH: ... *CH acaricia la cabeza de Nep y hace que esta ronronee*

AC: :33 purr~

CH: :B

AC: :33 ¡adivina qué!

CH: ¿Qué? ._.

AC: :33 Agregué otra pareja a mi muro :3

CH: Jojojo, ¿quiénes son? :B

AC: :33 *AC mueve las cejas sugestivamente* tendrás que averiguarlo~

CH: ... Vale...

AC: :33 *AC le purrgunta a su amiga cómo va todo con John*

CH: ... *CH cambia de tema automáticamente* ¿Podemos no hablar de eso, Nep? :I

AC: :33 *ac cree que ese tema pone a su amiga muy triste* vale :c

AC: :33 *ac le purrgunta a ch si va a declararse*

CH: No rolees para eso ._.

CH: Y no, no lo haré. Ya sabes, no quiero arruinar la amistad... :B

AC: :33 *ac entiende y sonríe para darle ánimos a su amiga* :3

CH: *CH se siente animada ahora* :D

CH: Hey, Nep :B

AC: :33 *ac purrsta atención a ch* ¿sí?

CH: ¡Vamos al cine! :D

AC: :33 ¡sí!

CH: No roleaste e-e

AC: :33 *ac vuelve a rolear y dice ¡sí!*

CH: Haha, vale. En un rato estaré en tu casa y vamos al cine~ :B

AC: :33 *ac se despide de su amiga para ir a purrpararse*

CH: Te veo al rato, Nep~

**- chumHandle [CH] dejó de molestar a arsenicCatnip [AC] -**

De repente, te sientes animada y te levantas de la silla... O eso quisieras, ya que tu repentino salto te hizo tropezar y ahora estás tirada en el suelo.

— _Urgh... _— Intentas levantarte y lo logras.

Te diriges al armario para sacar una remera [C/F], jeans negros y zapatillas [C/F]. Luego vas al baño a darte una buena ducha.

Al terminar de ducharte, te vistes, te peinas y sales de tu habitación. Pero vuelves porque te has olvidado de recoger tu bolso, en el cual tienes dinero, el móvil y otras cosas más.

Ahora sí, sales de tu habitación, bajas las escaleras y te despides de tu madre con un rápido: ¡Adiós, mamá!. Sales por la puerta principal y comienzas a caminar en dirección a la casa de Nepeta.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

Tu nombre es John Egbert y actualmente tienes 18 años. Habías salido a hacer unas compras y al volver viste a _, ella salía de su casa, muy arreglada cabe agregar, y se dirigía hacia no sabes donde.

— _Una cita, quizás... _— Murmuras para ti mismo.

Entras a tu casa, dejando las bolsas con mercadería en la mesada, para luego dirigirte a tu cuarto. Enciendes el ordenador e ingresas a Pesterchum y ves que una de tus más grandes amigas está conectada, quizás ella sepa hacia donde se dirige [T/N]...

— _¡No, detente! _— Piensas, sacudiendo la cabeza para ambos lados en busca de reaccionar. — _Eso es como acosarla... Aunque podría..._

**- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] - **

EB: hey, Rose :B

TT: Hola, John.

EB: uh... puedo preguntarte algo?

TT: ¿Es acerca de [T/N]?

EB: ...cómo supiste?

TT: Usualmente cuando me preguntas algo es sobre ella, por lo que se me convirtió en una costumbre.

TT: Puedes preguntar.

EB: ...

EB: sabes hacia dónde se dirigía ella?

TT: No, ni siquiera tenía idea de que ella había salido.

TT: Pero te aseguro que no es una cita con algún chico, si eso te imaginas. Claro que también le podrías preguntar directamente, John.

EB: uh... gracias y no...

EB: creo que sería acosarla... es decir, no tengo el derecho de saber lo que hace con su vida.

TT: Si crees que preguntarle a ella directamente es acosarla, preguntarme a mi para saber algo que ELLA hará, supera los límites.

EB: si, si...

EB: en fin, gracias y adiós :B

TT: Adiós, John.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -**

Apagas el ordenador y miras por la ventana, esa milagrosa ventana que te permite observar, de vez en cuando _-siempre-, _a [T/N]. Pero ella no estaba allí ahora, ella había salido a saber con quién y a dónde... Rose dijo que no era una cita con un chico, pero... ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella... [T/N] es siempre tan impresionante, graciosa, divertida, amable, cariñosa y... Ella siempre estuvo ahí para ti, incluso si últimamente no han estado hablando mucho.

Recuerdas aquella vez cuando tú tenías 14 y ella 13... ¡Qué tiempos!. Todos eran buenos tiempos, a excepción de cuando ella se enfadó contigo a saber por qué.

_Tu nombre es John Egbert y tienes 14 años de edad. Estás caminando por el pasillo y de repente una mano toca tu hombro, la mano es de Vriska Serket. Una de tus buenas amigas, incluso si ella tiene métodos extraños, siempre te ayuda cuando lo necesitas. _

— _Hey, Jooooooooohn. _— _Te saluda Vriska._

— _Hola, Vriska. _— _Giras para estar de frente a ella y sonríes, mostrando tus dientes delanteros que según "cierta" persona eran adorables._

— _Oh, John, he encontrado esto en mi habitación y blah blah blah... _— _Ella comienza a hablar, pero el "blah blah blah" es lo único que puedes oír ya que tu atención se centra completamente en otra persona. Detrás de Vriska se puede ver que _ está conversando con Jade y juega con las mangas de su camiseta, un gesto que reconoces perfectamente, ella está nerviosa... Pero, ¿por qué? Eso no lo sabes. _— _Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? _— _La voz de tu amiga te saca de tus pensamientos y pones atención a lo que dice._

— _Oh, lo siento, Vris. _— _Respondes._

— _¿Sucede algo, John? _— _Dice frunciendo el ceño. _— _Estás algo distraído._

— _O-Oh... No pasa nada... _— _Pero tu respuesta no la convence en lo absoluto, y lo único que logras es que ella voltee, mire a [T/N] y sonría. _— _Ya veo... Así que era eso... _

— _¿Eso? _— __ no es un "eso"._

— _Sí, con "eso" no me refiero a ella, John. _— _Te responde Serket. _— _¿Por qué no te declaras?. _

— _Hehe, ¿q-qué? _— _De repente, eres todo nervios. _— _¿D-Declararme?... No, ella no siente lo mismo... Soy más como un hermano mayor para ella, ya sabes, por el hecho de que nos conocemos desde muy pequeños. _

— _Puedes intentarlo. _— _Sugiere Vriska, sonriendo. _— _¿Qué tal si practicas conmigo? _— _Su pregunta te tomó por sorpresa, ¿practicar con ella?. Podría ser una buena idea... ¡Inténtalo!_

— _¡Vale! _— _Respondes, muy animado y avergonzado a la vez. Aclaras la garganta para comenzar a hablar pero Vriska interrumpe._

— _No, John. _— _Dice ella confundiéndote. _—_ Debes estar más cerca... Acortar la distancia. _— _Acortar la distancia, eh. Buena idea._

— _Vale. _— _Cierras los ojos, suspiras y los vuelves a abrir. _— _Bien, eh... ¿cómo decirlo?..._

— _Solo imagina que soy [T/N] y dime lo que le dirías a ella en una declaración, John. No es difícil. _— _Rueda los ojos y vuelve a mirarte._

— _De acuerdo. _— _Un rubor aparece en tus mejillas de tan solo imaginarte a _ delante tuyo a punto de escuchar una declaración. _— _Yo te-. _— _Pero el sonido de que alguien corre por el pasillo te interrumpe, lo único que logras ver es a la chica que estabas imaginando corriendo en dirección contraria a la tuya, ¿le habrá pasado algo?_

— _Vale, John. _— _Dice Vriska llamando tu atención. _— _Esto te está tomando mucho tiempo y yo tengo cosas que hacer, te veo al ratoooooooooo. _— _Y con eso se fue._

De tan solo pensar en eso y en la conversación que habían tenido antes, te entristeces un poco... Recuerdas la conversación perfectamente, cada palabra que te dijo y que le dijiste.

_**- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] - **_

_EB: hey, [T/N]_

_CH: Hola._

_EB: está todo bien?..._

_CH: Sí._

_EB: uh... esa respuesta no es convincente._

_EB: puedes contarme, después de todo, somos amigos, no?_

_CH: Sí, claro. Amigos, eso somos, ¿verdad, Egbert? _

_CH: Siempre lo hemos sido, es obvio que te puedo contar cualquier cosa debido a que confío en ti ya que hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y somos casi como hermanos. _

_EB: exacto! :B_

_CH: ... ¿Enserio?_

_EB: uh... si?_

_CH: ..._

_CH: Debo irme, adiós._

_**- chumHandle [CH] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] - **_

Luego de eso, ella no te habló durante semanas y si te hablaba era bastante cortado. Por suerte, luego de un tiempo ambos se arreglaron. Claro que ella dijo que no tenía nada y simplemente estaba de malhumor porque sí... Pero eso no te convenció aunque decidiste dejar de insistir.

Ambos han estado bastante distantes desde hace tiempo, teniendo en cuenta de que ella está en el instituto y tiene una vida social, como tú, y que al mismo tiempo tú trabajas, ya que te graduaste el año pasado.

De repente, el sonido de mensajería de Pesterchum te saca de tus pensamientos.

**- arachnidsGrip [AG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

AG: Heeeeeeeeeey, John ::::)

EB: hey, Vriska

AG: ¿Estarás ocupado esta tarde?

EB: uh... no realmente

EB: por qué preguntas?

AG: Pensaba invitarte al cine a ver alguna película, 8ueno, para eso es el cine, ¿no?

EB: oh, seguro!

EB: suena divertido!

AG: Entonces, pasaré por ti en unos minutos.

AG: Estate listo, Eg8eeeeeeeeeeeeert ::::)

- **arachnidsGrip [AG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] - **

Te levantas de tu asiento para dirigirte al baño a tomar una ducha.

Luego de tu lindo y refrescante baño, sales de tu habitación y vas escaleras abajo. Estás algo ansioso, en el cine hay una película que querías ver hace uh... Desde que la estrenaron, pero no querías ir solo. Planeabas invitar a _ hoy, pero ella, al parecer, ya tenía planes...

— _Sí... Planes... _— Piensas, pero deberías dejar de sacar conclusiones. ¿Qué tal si Rose tiene razón y ella solo salió con una amiga? — _Sí, ¡eso debe ser! _— Te animas y oyes el timbre, Vriska está aquí. Bien, es hora de ir al cine.

Sales por la puerta principal, listo para ir a presenciar de una buena película con una de tus buenas amigas.

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo y tal.**_

_**Como siempre, se aceptan: Sugerencias, opiniones, quejas, etc. Si son insultos, que sean tipo los de Karkat 8'D**_

_**- Lai**_


	2. Un mal día

**B**ueeeeeeeeeeeeno, aquí está el otro capítulo.

No sé si es fácil de leer debido al amontonamiento de palabras, pero eso es culpa de la página porque no me permite dejar grandes espacios y... Eso.

**E**spero que disfruten leyendo** 8D**

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Llegas a la puerta principal de la casa de Nepeta, pero antes de que puedas siquiera tocar el timbre, una chica de cabello corto se abalanza sobre ti, abrazándote.

— ¡[T/N]! — Grita tu amiga.

— ¡N-Nepeta! — Tartamudeas un poco aún confundida por cómo carajos terminaste abrazando a Nepeta. — ¿Vamos?

— ¡Síp!

Nepeta asegura la puerta de su casa con llave y ambas empiezan a caminar hacia el cine.

Ambas llegaron al cine salvas y sanas, pero... ¿Quién podría lastimarlas de todas formas? Aunque uno nunca sabe... En fin, luego de comprar las entradas, bebidas y palomitas de maíz, se dirigen hacia sus asientos correspondientes, la última fila.

**~ John's POV ~**

— Jooooooooooooohn. — Dice tu acompañante, Vriska, una vez que llegaron a la entrada del cine.

— ¿Qué sucede, Vriska?

— Hay que entrar, toooooonto. — Bueno, ella tiene razón... Tú haz estado parado frente a la entrada y... Simplemente te quedaste parado allí, como esperando la carroza con un príncipe...

Quizás Dave sea bueno para ese papel... Bueno, no, ¡solo entras al dichoso cine y compras las entradas, más bebidas y otras golosinas!

Entras a la sala de cine y...

— _Wow... Está completamente lleno... _— Piensas, y piensas bien porque es la verdad. Te sientas en el asiento que te corresponde, en la fila del medio, pero antes de eso ves a una chica... Sientes que ella es familiar, mas no puedes ver debido a la oscuridad de la sala, aunque la forma de su cabello se parece un poco a la de [T/N]... — _No, sólo... Deja de pensar en ella, ¡deja de acosarla mentalmente, John! _— Te dices a ti mismo y procedes a prestar atención a la pantalla.

La película comienza, pero sin embargo no te puedes concentrar. Estás pensando a dónde y con quién iba [T/N].

— _¿Y si se fue a una cita?... No me extrañaría... _— Piensas. — _¿Cuándo comencé a verla de est-... _— Un golpe en el brazo te saca de tus pensamientos y volteas para mirar a Serket, ella fue la que te golpeó.

— Estás muy distraído hoy, Jooooooohn. — Susurra ella. — ¿Piensas en [T/N]? — Dicho eso mueve las cejas sugestivamente y sonríe al ver el -_extremadamente_- notable rubor en tu rostro, está satisfecha con tu reacción.

— ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

— No tartamudees, me haces acordar a Nitram. — Ella vuelve a prestar atención a la pantalla del frente.

— Vris-... — Estabas por decir algo cuando ves a la misma chica que se parecía a [T/N] bajar las escaleras de la sala y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Justo cuando te das cuenta, gracias a la iluminación de la pantalla, de que esa chica _sí _es [T/N], un chico la detiene impidiéndole la salida hacia el exterior de la sala. ¿Quién es ese chico? ¿Por qué la detuvo? Te preguntas, pero sin embargo, no obtendrás respuestas.

Ellos comienzan a platicar un poco y luego ambos salen, ya no puedes saber qué sucederá. A menos que salgas de la sala...

— _¿Qué debería hacer?... _— Piensas, extremadamente celoso. Pero por sobre todos los celos, preocupado. — _¿Y si ella no lo conoce?... Le podría pasar algo malo... _— Sin vacilar más, te levantas de tu asiento y bajas las escaleras, dejando a una Vriska Serket totalmente confundida, mas ella sigue prestando atención a la película que te vas a perder en cuanto cruces por la puerta de salida.

Al salir, ves que ella ya se había ido... En compañía de ese misterioso chico.

**~ Your POV ~**

— E-Espero que esto no sea uh... P-Problema para ti, [T/N] — Dice tu amigo.

— Oh, no lo es, Tav.

— Uh... P-Pero, ¿no estabas con eh... Nepeta?

— Síp, pero a ella le surgieron inconvenientes y se tuvo que marchar a mitad de la película...

— Oh...

— Tav-... — Un sonido interrumpe tu oración, es el sonido que avisa que alguien te está molestando en Pesterchum.

Sacas el móvil y te dignas a responder.

**- arsenicCatnip [AC] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

AC: :33 *ac se disculpa con ch purr salir corriendo de repente fuera del cine*

CH: *CH piensa que no hay necesidad de disculparse si te surgió un problema inesperado*

CH: ¡No necesitas disculparte, Nep! :B

AC: :33 *ac se alegra y se siente aliviada*

CH: Hehe.

CH: ¿Cuál era el inconveniente?

AC: :33 *ac mueve las cejas sugestivamente* agregar una nueva purreja~

CH: Genial.

CH: ¿Quiénes son esta vez, Gran Nepeta? :B

AC: :33 karezi!

CH: ¿Karezi? ._.

AC: :33 *ac asiente* karkat y terezi~!

CH: ...

CH: Cool, oye... Hablaremos luego de... Eso.

CH: Debo irme, ¿vale?

CH: Adiós c:

AC: *ac dice adiós a su amiga*

**- arsenicCatnip [AC] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Para ser sinceros, sientes un poco de lástima por tu querida amiga... Después de todo, ella había dicho que amaba a ese chico gruñón llamado Karkat Vantas. Bueno, en fin...

— Uh, [T/N]... — Dice el Nitram, sorprendiéndote un poco, te habías olvidado de que estabas caminando.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, Tav!

— ¿P-Por qué?

— ... No tengo idea, ¿sabes? — Y ambos ríen, pero es enserio, no tenías idea de por qué te disculpabas. Meh, misterios de la vida, supones.

Los dos siguen caminando hasta que llegan a la casa de Gamzee Makara, otro de tus muchos buenos amigos.

— Uh... Tocaré el timbre... — Dice Tavros.

— Vale.

Luego de unos segundos de esperar, se abre la puerta revelando a un chico con una sonrisa perezosa en la cara. Es como si esa sonrisa estuviera adherida a su rostro, teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo has visto enojado o triste... Sólo feliz.

— Hey, hijos de puta. — Saluda Gamzee.

— ¡Hola, Gam! — Dices tú.

— Uh... H-Hola, Gamzee... — Responde Tavros, ¿es eso que ves en su rostro rubor?

— Pasen. — Dice Makara apartándose para permitir el paso.

Entras dentro y ves...

— Gamzee, ¿por qué tienes una pila de bocinas en el medio del camino? — Preguntas, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Porque son jodidamente geniales, sis. — Contesta él, tú sólo suspiras y te diriges a la sala de estar.

Te sientas en el sofá individual mientras Tavros y Gamzee se sientan juntos en el sofá doble.

— _Tengo el presentimiento de que esta tarde estaré de aguanta-velas... _— Piensas. — _Aunque tampoco quiero irme... _— Frunces un poco el ceño, evidentemente molesta y sabes perfectamente por qué. — _Estúpido Egbert. _

— ¿Está todo jodidamente bien, hija de puta? — Pregunta tu amigo sobresaltándote.

— ¡S-Seguro, Gam! — Mientes, nada está bien. No mientras recuerdes _eso._

_Llegas a la última fila de la sala de cine y te sientas, junto a tu amiga Nepeta. Ambas empiezan a comer palomitas de maíz incluso cuando recién comienza la película._

— _Oye, Nepeta. _— _Susurras para no molestar a las demás personas presentes. _— _¿Crees que esta película es... Prometedora?_

— _Síp. _— _Responde ella._

_Vuelves a prestar atención a la pantalla, la película hasta ahora es toda tranquila, típico de todas las películas o la mayoría. _

_Pasada una hora sientes que alguien te da un golpecito suave en el hombro, pidiendo tu atención. Volteas, y como esperabas, es tu amiga._

— [T/N]_, debo irme... _— _Susurra._

— _¿Qué? _— _Dices sorprendida. _— _¿Por qué? _

— _Terezi me mensajeó purr Pesterchum... Dijo que me tiene que contar algo impurrtante..._

— _... Vale, es mejor que vayas._

— _¿Segura que no te molestas? _— _Ella ladea un poco la cabeza y se muestra triste._

— _Nope, descuida. _— _Sonríes para tranquilizarla. _— _¡Mira si es una urgencia, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí aún, Nepeta?! _— _Sigues susurrando, pero gritas en el susurro. Creo que se entiende a lo que me refiero._

— _¡Vale, te veo luego, [T/N]! _— _Ella grita sin querer ganándose unos "¡Cállate, niña!" y "¡Cierra la puta boca, maldita pendeja!"... Sí, algunos son más groseros. _— _¡Lo siento, lo siento! _— _Nepeta comienza a disculparse y sale corriendo de la sala, es lo mejor, antes de que comiencen a lanzarle cosas._

_Ese es el único momento en el que se te ocurre seguir con la mirada a tu amiga hasta la salida, cuando ella sale, vuelves a poner la mirada en la pantalla gigante, pero algo te llama la atención. Un chico, pero no cualquier chico. John Egbert..._

_Estás a punto de bajar e ir a sentarte a su lado, ya que está libre, pero ves que una chica se sienta en ese asiento y ambos comienzan a platicar. _

— _Oh... Tiene novia... _— _Piensas mientras sientes que tus ojos se humedecen un poco, pero solo un poco. _— _Debería haberlo sabido... _— _Te levantas de tu asiento y corres escaleras abajo._

_Al intentar salir, un chico te detiene, volteas y..._

— _Uh... Hey, [T/N]. _— _Es tu amigo Tavros, siempre es bueno verlo._

— _H-Hola, Tav. _— _Intentas no sonar triste, pero fallas miserablemente._

— _¿E-Estás bien? _

— _S-Sí, no te preocupes. _

— _... _— _Él no responde, sabe que no quieres que te insista. _— _Uh, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la casa de eh... Gamzee? _— _Incluso si sabe que no quieres que te insista, también sabe cómo debe ayudarte a sacar todos los malos pensamientos de tu mente. Distraerte, ¿y qué mejor lugar que la casa de tu amigo Gamzee?_

— _¡Vale! _— _Dices y ambos salen de la sala de cine._

Estás muy, pero muy, agradecida con Tavros por sacarte de allí, inclusive si tienes que andar de aguanta-velas con tus amigos. Que, obviamente, están besándose en el sofá...

Espera, ¿que están haciendo qué?

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! — Gritas haciendo que Tavros te mire completamente ruborizado y Gamzee... Bueno, él sigue sonriendo y, supones, su maquillaje le tapará el posible rubor. — Oh, lo siento... Yo-... — Eres interrumpida.

— No te preocupes, sis. — Dice Gamzee. — Es que estabas todo jodido y distraída, así que...

— ¡Entiendo, no hay problema!

— Uh... [T/N], ¿e-estás bien? — Pregunta Tavros.

— ¿Yo?

— S-Sí...

— ¡Estoy excelente, Tavros! — Intentas sonreír, pero al ver que en estos momentos no estás para sonrisas, decides irte a tu casa. — D-Debo irme. — Tartamudeas un poco, eso es señal de que las lágrimas se aproximan. Será mejor que te apures, cariño. — No los interrumpiré más, ¡adiós!

— Sis, tú no interrump-... — Pero antes de que Gamzee pueda terminar de hablar, sales por la puerta principal y comienzas a caminar hacia tu casa.

* * *

**S**o... Eso es todo.

**O**h, otra cosa: **_V_**_oy a publicar un capítulo cada fin de semana **cofcofsimedalaganacofcof. **(?)_

**Como siempre: Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, insultos, etc. Todo lo dejan en un review bien lindo, con moñito y empaquetado. **

**N**os leemos **8D**

**- Lai.**


	3. Fotos y recuerdos

**Hola :'B**

**Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que les guste y todo. También espero que no sea difícil de entender por el amontonamiento de palabras, pero es que, coño, no me deja poner grandes espacios D8**

**En fin, disfruten y nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Llegas a tu casa, entras y te encuentras con tu mamá en la cocina.

— ¿Cómo fue todo, cariño? — Pregunta sin mirar, ella sigue atenta a la cena que está preparando. — ¿Estuvo linda la película?

— S-Sí... — Respondes intentando sonar convincente. — Estuvo genial, mamá.

— Eso es bueno. — Dice ella. — ¿Podrías ayudarme co-... — Haz llegado a tu límite, por lo tanto, dejas a tu madre algo confundida en la cocina y subes las escaleras para poder ir a tu habitación.

Abres la puerta de tu habitación e ingresas, vas a la ventana y observas que John aún no ha vuelto.

— _Debe estar liándose con su estúpida novia...— _Piensas mientras dejas que algunas lágrimas recorran tu mejilla. — _Maldito Egbert. _— Sabes que él no tiene la culpa, pero tú tampoco, ¿no?

— ¡[T/N]! — Grita tu madre desde la cocina sacándote de tus pensamientos. — ¡La cena está lista, baja!

— ¡Ya voy! — Le devuelves el grito.

Sales de tu habitación y vas al baño, te lavas la cara, sonríes _-o finges una sonrisa- _y bajas a cenar.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

— La película fue bastante buena. — Dice tu amiga Vriska. — Pero no supera a-..., ¿John me estás escuchando?

— ...Sí...

— ¿Sí?

— Bueno, no... Lo siento. — Te disculpas.

— Sí, lo que sea. — Ella rueda los ojos. — Estás demasiado distraído, Egbeeeeeeeert. — Frunce el ceño y continúa. — En fin, lllegamos a tu casa.

— Sí, gracias por acompañarme, Vris. — Le das una sonrisa, te despides e ingresas a tu hogar.

Tu padre trabaja hasta tarde, así que tienes que hacerte la cena. Pero antes de todo lo necesario, subes las escaleras, ingresas a tu habitación, enciendes el ordenador y te conectas a Pesterchum.

Para tu suerte, o quizás no, la ventana de la habitación de [T/N] está abierta.

— _Le diré que se asome. — _Dices feliz.

Genial, ella está conectada, aunque no la ves sentada en la computadora...

— _Seguramente está haciendo algo... — _Piensas un poco más... — _¡Bien, le dejaré un mensaje y cuando vuelva lo leerá! _— Dejas de pensar y contactas con ella.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

EB: hey, [T/N].

EB: sé que no estás ahí, pero cuando vuelvas... contesta :B

**- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

— _Bien, con eso debe bastar... _— Murmuras para ti mismo, miras a la ventana y ves que ella entró a su habitación, eso es suficiente para hacer que te alegres y sientas las mejillas un poco calentitas.

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Entras a tu habitación y te sientas delante del computador, para darte cuenta que alguien estaba molestándote en Pesterchum.

**- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

EB: hey, [T/N].

EB: sé que no estás ahí, pero cuando vuelvas... contesta :B

**- ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Piensas un poco, ¿deberías responderle?

— _No... No le respondo una mierda... _— Dices mientras recuerdas lo que viste en el cine.

Giras la cabeza para mirar a la ventana y ves que John está sonriéndote; esa sonrisa que hace que esas "mariposas" revoloteen en tu estómago, que te alegra el día y te hace sonreír a ti también...

Pero en estos momentos estás enojada y triste, por lo que no quieres platicar con él. Así que cierras la ventana, luego la persiana y te diriges a tu cama para dormir.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

...

Sin palabras.

Es decir, ella te vio, se sorprendió y cerró la ventana junto con la persiana.

— _... Quizás tuvo un mal día y no quiere hablar... _— Piensas un poco triste, tenías muchas ganas de platicar con ella. Y _quizás _preguntarle si puedes colarte, a escondidas de su madre, en su habitación para pasar el rato.

Estás algo hundido en tus pensamientos y sigues mirando su ventana cerrada.

De repente, un sonido proveniente del ordenador te saca de tus pensamientos.

**- gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

GG: ¡john! :D

EB: hey, jade...

GG: ¿todo bien? :D

EB: en realidad, no...

GG: ¿que paso?

EB: [T/N] al verme cerró la ventana...

GG: ...

GG: ¡quizas tuvo un mal dia y no quiere que la veas triste!

EB: ¡quizás tengas razón, jade! :B

GG: :D

EB: oye

EB: debo irme, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar temprano...

GG: ¿trabajas los sabados?

EB: sí

EB: así que... hablamos mañana :B

GG: ¡de acuerdo, adiós! :D

- **gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

— _Será mejor que vaya a dormir... — _Piensas y dejas escapar un bostezo.

Cierras la sesión en Pesterchum y apagas la computadora. Luego te diriges a tu cama e intentas conciliar el sueño.

— _¡Joooooooooohn! — Dice una niña de escasa edad mientras corre hacia ti._

— _¡Hola! — Sonríes._

— _Hey, ¿a dónde vas? — Pregunta algo triste mirando tus maletas._

— _¡Oh, iré a pasar el verano a la casa de mi mejor amigo! — Respondes mientras sigues preparando otro bolso con las cosas que necesitarás. _

— _... ¿Volverás? — Pregunta la niña inocentemente. — Debes volver..._

— _Hehe, tranquila. Solo será por un tiempo, pero volveré. — Y con esas palabras, le das un beso en la frente a la niña haciendo que ella se sonroje... Y tú también. — Ahora debo irme, tú también deberías volver a casa. — Sales por la puerta principal de tu casa, en compañía de la pequeña. Ella vive al lado, por lo que dejas que vaya sola. Antes de entrar, ella se despide de ti y tú haces lo mismo. _

**¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Suena el despertador interrumpiendo tu sueño, te sientas en la cama y tanteas con las manos para hallar tus gafas en la mesa de luz, las encuentras y te las colocas.

**¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Coges el despertador y lo lanzas contra la pared haciendo que se rompa en muchos pedazos. No importa, puedes comprar otro. Te levantas de la cama y vas hacia el armario para sacar prendas que vestir. Vas al baño y tomas una ducha.

Luego de la ducha y de vestirte, vuelves a tu habitación con la intención de tomar tu celular, pero algo te llama la atención.

— _Abrió la ventana... — _Piensas y te quedas mirando un poco su habitación al mismo tiempo que sacas la cabeza por tu ventana.

— ¡Oh, John! _— _Dice una mujer desde el interior de la habitación, que no habías visto, llamando tu atención, que estaba completamente puesta en un cuadro de la habitación de [T/N].

— ¡Hola! — Saludas y sonríes.

— Mucho tiempo sin verte.

— Síp, ¿cómo le va?

— Muy bien, gracias, ¿y a ti?

— ... Genial... _— _Sabes que es mentira, pero al parecer ella lo creyó.

— Eso es bueno, ¿has hablado con [T/N]?

— En realidad, no... Últimamente ambos estuvimos ocupados, supongo...

— _Sí, ocupados... — Piensas._

— Es que ella no ha hablado mucho desde ayer y creo que algo le sucede... _— _Comenta la mujer. _— _¿Crees que podrías hablar con ella, John? _— _Sonríe de forma muy maternal.

— S-Seguro.

— Gracias. _— _Suspira y continúa. _— _En fin, debo irme, John. Un placer hablar contigo luego de mucho tiempo, adiós.

— Adiós, señora. _— _Sonríes y vuelves a meter tu cabeza.

Vas hacia la mesa de luz y coges el móvil, luego te quedas pensando. Pensando en el cuadro que viste, estaba tapado, pero sabes qué cuadro es. Es el mismo cuadro que tienes tú.

— _¡[T/N], te vas a caer! — Gritas a la chica que está trepando el árbol._

— _¡Descuida, John, no pasará na-... — Antes de pueda terminar la frase la rama de la que se estaba sosteniendo se quiebra y ella cae al suelo, por suerte, la rama no estaba muy alta._

— _¡Oh por Dios, ¿estás bien?! _

— _S-Sí..._

— _¡Tienes la rodilla raspada!_

— _Dios, John. — Ella rueda los ojos. — No seas tan exagerado, es solo una raspadita y nada más. _

— _Pero... Te lastimaste... _

— _... Cálmate, solo es un rasguño. — Ella sonríe y saca de su bolso una venda para luego envolverla alrededor de su rodilla lastimada. — ¿Ves? Ya está._

— _Vale. — Ayudas a que se pare y sonríes, ¿lo que ves en su rostro es rubor?_

— _¡Chicos! — Llama una voz femenina. — ¡Vengan, es hora de almorzar!_

— _¡Ya vamos, mamá! — Grita [T/N]. — Vamos, Egbert. — Dicho eso, ella te toma de la mano y te lleva hacia donde estaba su madre con una canasta de comida._

_Luego de un rato, habían terminado de almorzar. [T/N] y tú estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol._

— _John. — Dice ella. — John..._

— _... — Pero no hay respuesta de tu parte._

— _¡Joh-... — Pero antes de que ella terminara la frase, siente un peso sobre su hombro. Era tu cabeza, te quedaste dormido. — Tonto... — Dice mientras mira para otro lado intentando ignorar el hecho de que estés durmiendo sobre su hombro y la haces sonrojar._

— _¡Qué adorables! — Dice la madre de [T/N] al mismo tiempo que saca una foto con su cámara._

— _¡Mamá! — Se queja tu amiga._

— _Cállate, cariño. Despertarás a John. — Sonríe y se aleja. Dejando a una [T/N] furiosa y completamente roja. Tan roja que si la comparas con un tomate, no hay diferencia._

Y esa es la historia de la foto del cuadro, ambos comparten ese recuerdo.

— _Aunque ella puso el cuadro boca abajo... — _Murmuras para ti mismo.

Un sonido proveniente de tu móvil te saca de tus _tristes _pensamientos avisando que alguien te está molestando en Pesterchum.

**- turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

TG: eh john

TG: jooohn

TG: mierda john responde

EB: joder, dave

EB: qué quieres?

TG: calma tus tetas egderp

EB: no tengo!

TG: no estes tan seguro de eso

TG: en fin

TG: ya te liaste a [T/N]

EB: ¡no y no lo haré!

TG: oh vamos egderp

TG: sabes que quieres

EB: no empieces, dave.

TG: vale

TG: igual te molestaba para otra cosa

EB: para qué?

TG: karkat y yo iremos a casa de jade

TG: estaran rose kanaya jade karkat yo

TG: y tu si vas

EB: cuándo es?

TG: ahora

EB: no puedo, yo trabajo.

TG: no te despediran si faltas un dia egderp

EB: ¡si lo harán!

TG: enserio

EB: sí

TG: que mierda de empleo john

TG: bueno

TG: adios

**- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

— _¿Liarme a [T/N]? — _Piensas. _— ¡Es obvio que no, ella no quisiera! — _Reconsideras lo que acabas de decir y reaccionas. _— Y yo tampoco... — _Lo dudas y... _— ¡Basta, deja de pensar en eso, John!_

Dejas tus fantasías sexuales a un lado y sales de tu habitación preparado para un largo día de trabajo.

* * *

**P**rimero que nada, creo que se repite mucho lo del** "[T/N]"**, pero tampoco es como si pudiera poner otras cosas además de eso o** "tu amiga" **si es el punto de vista de John...** N**o sé.** :V**

**O**tra cosa, sigo odiando con toda mi alma el que no pueda dejar espacios. Es tan jodidamente frustrante, pero espero que puedan haber entendido y esas cosas**. :B**

**O**jalá que no odien tanto eso del** amontonamiento de palabras **como yo y hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

**Y**a saben, como siempre**: Opiniones, críticas, comentarios, quejas, cosas constructivas, etc. T**odo lo dejan en un** _review_ 8D**

**¡Oh, otra cosa!**

**G**racias por todos los **_reviews_**, son tan **_asdhsagd_** uvu ***corazón***. **E**nserio, gracias. **M**otivan. **Y** mucho.** :B**

**¡Nos leemos~!**

**- Lai.**


	4. Restaurante

**Holy shit.**

**P**rimero que todo, **¡Hola~!**

**E**stuve tres días sin Internet, problemas del router y qué se yo qué clase de cosas. El asunto es que hoy se arregló y yo como**: ¿**Qué hago acá contándole algo de un libro a mi hermana mientras podría estar dando señales de vida**? **

**F**ue muy gracioso, porque me conecté y una amiga empezó a decir**: **OMG, ¡te conectaste!

**E**n fin, el asunto es que, mágicamente, aquí está el capítulo.

**E**spero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Estabas en casa de tu amiga Nepeta viendo como ella dibujaba y hablaba a la vez.

— No, Nep. — Dices para tomar un trago del té que tienes en la taza. — No me voy a declarar. — Continúas.

— Quizás tengas opurrtunidad... — Insiste tu amiga.

— No, no tengo oportunidad... Él tiene novia.

— ¡Tal vez lo malinterpurrtaste!

— No sé y, de todas formas, no me arriesgaré. — Te quedas mirando la taza vacía de té que tienes entre manos. — Lamento no hacer oficial tu OTP. — Sonríes.

— No entiendo cómo lograste descrubrir que formabas purrte de mi muro... — Dice ella.

— Tengo mis formas... — Diriges tu atención a la Leijon que estaba recostada en el suelo garabateando cosas. — ... Como aprovechar que vas al baño a ducharte y escabullirme en tu habitación para revisarte las cosas.

— ¡Eso es allanamiento!

— Lo sé, pero es que estaba buscando la camiseta que te presté la semana pasada...

— ¡Oh, eso era!

— Por supuesto, Nep, ¿por qué otra cosa iría a tu habitación?

— Allanamiento... Y espionaje de mi muro de purrejas... — Ambas se miran por unos segundos y luego comienzan a reír...

Hasta que tu móvil suena y no tienes opción más que contestar.

— ¿Hola? — Dices.

— Hey, sis. — Responde el que inició la llamada.

— Oh. Hey, Gam.

— ¿Estarás todo jodido y ocupada hoy?

— Er... Nope.

— Uh... E-Entonces, ¿q-quieres ir a... Uh... El restaurante de comida rápida con... Eh... Nosotros, [T/N]?

— ¿Tavros?

— Uh.. S-Sí... — Responde él al mismo tiempo que se escucha un "¡Tavbro me quito el jodido teléfono!" proveniente de Gamzee. — Entonces... Uh... ¿Irás?

— ¡Seguro, pero llevaré a Nepeta conmigo!

— D-De acuerdo... Uh... Adiós.

— Hasta luego. — Finalizas la llamada y diriges tu atención a Leijon, la cual estaba mirándote algo confundida por haberla mencionado.

— Nep. — Dices sonriendo.

— ¿Sí?

— Iremos al restaurante de comida rápida con Tavros y Gamzee. — Guardas tu teléfono en la cartera y vuelves a mirarla, esperando una respuesta.

— ¡Purr supuesto! — Grita ella emocionada. — Iré a purrpararme. — Se levanta y va en dirección a su habitación.

Te quedas mirando el dibujo que ella estaba haciendo, te acercas para agarrarlo, pero el móvil te interrumpe emitiendo un sonido.

— _Mierda que están jodidos hoy... _— Murmuras para ti misma pensando en que esta semana tu teléfono ha estado sonando demasiado.

**- ****tentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

TT: Hola, [T/N].

CH: Hey, Rose.

TT: ¿Estarás ocupada esta tarde?

CH: Uh... Sí.

CH: ¿Por qué preguntas?

TT: Oh, entiendo.

TT: Quería invitarte a la casa de Jade a pasar el rato.

CH: Tentador...

CH: Pero no puedo D:

CH: Quedé con Tavros y Gamzee para ir a un lugar de comida rápida.

TT: ¿Como aguanta-velas?

CH: Haha... Nope.

CH: Iré con Nepeta también.

CH: Una aguanta-velas más nunca sobra, ¿verdad?

TT: Por supuesto.

— ¡Estoy purrparada! — Oyes un grito que viene de tu amiga y procedes a despedirte de la Lalonde.

CH: Oye, Rose.

TT: Dime.

CH: Debo irme :B

CH: Hablamos más tarde, adiós.

TT: Adiós.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Pones en silencio el móvil, para no escuchar más ese irritante y repetitivo sonido proveniente de este, y lo guardas en tu bolso.

— ¿Vamos? — Le preguntas a Nepeta.

— ¡Sí! — Responde ella.

Con eso, ambas salen por la puerta principal y comienzan a hacer su camino al restaurante... Que ahora que lo piensas, no sabes dónde queda.

— Nepeta...

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mejor deberíamos ir a casa de Gamzee para ir todos juntos...

— ¿Purr qué?

— No sé a qué restaurante vamos.

— Oh... — Dice ella dándose cuenta de que tampoco sabía. — ¡Tienes razón!

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

TT: [T/N].

TT: Iba a preguntarte algo que anteriormente había olvidado.

TT: ¿Estás ahí?

TT: ...

TT: En fin, procederé a preguntarte de todas formas.

TT: ¿Irás al lugar en el cual John trabaja?

TT: Si es así, hazme el favor de decirle que ya puede venir a mi casa a retirar la película que me prestó.

TT: Gracias y adiós.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

— Enseguida, señorita. — Le dices a la clienta que estaba del otro lado del mostrador.

— Gracias, John. — Responde ella.

— ... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

— Lo dice tu placa. — Ella deja escapar una risa que te hace recordar a [T/N]. Aunque últimamente todo te hace acordar a ella.

— _Mierda, John... _— Piensas. — _¡Concéntrate en tu trabajo! _

Luego de un buen rato atendiendo clientes, ves que por la puerta entra otra chica más. Pero no cualquier chica...

Vriska Serket.

Al menos alguien conocido viene a visitarte al lugar donde trabajas.

— Hey, Joooooooohn. — Dice ella apoyando los codos en el mostrador y las mejillas en sus manos.

— ¡Hola, Vriska!

— ¿No te aburre tu empleo? — Dice ella y mirando alrededor de la sala. — Todos ahí disfrutando sus bebidas y comidas, y tú... Atendiéndolos como esclavo. — Ella se endereza y pone las manos en su cintura. — ¡Y encima un sábado, John! — Grita ganándose la atención de muchos clientes.

— Me pagan... — Respondes. — ... Y necesito el dinero para irme a vivir solo...

— Tu padre te ofreció que sigas viviendo ahí.

— Sí, pero no quiero comer pasteles por toda mi vida, Vriska. — Te ríes mientras ella te mira confundida.

— Los pasteles son ricos.

— No todos los días.

— ¿Enserio?

— En algún momento llegan a darte asco... Más si te los tiran a la cara. — Logras que ella ría un poco, lo que te hace reír también.

— ¡Egbert! — Dice tu jefa interrumpiendo tu conversación. — ¡Deja de parlotear y ponte a trabajar que para algo te pagamos!

— ¡Enseguida!

— Argh, ¡qué fastidioooooosa! — Comenta Vriska rodando los ojos.

— Ella puede ser muy amable a veces, ¿sabes? — Dices sonriendo.

— Sí, seguro, esclavo Egbert.

— ¡No soy un esclavo!

— Lo pareces. — Responde la Serket mientras saca su celular y empieza a teclear.

Escuchas el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y tus ojos se abren como platos al mismo tiempo que tus mejillas se ponen rojas. Tan rojas como las mangas de la camiseta de Dave.

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Entras al restaurante riéndote de cómo Tavros se sonroja a medida que Gamzee le dice cosas tiernas y le deja uno que otro beso en la mejilla.

— Eres jodidamente adorable cuando te sonrojas, Tavbro. — Le dice Gamzee mientras pasa un brazo por el hombro ajeno.

— Uh... — Es lo único que logra decir el Nitram.

— ¡[T/N], elijamos la mesa al lado de la ventana! — Grita Nepeta ganándose tu atención.

— ¡Seguro! — Gritas en respuesta a medida que ambas corren hacia una mesa junto a la ventana, las dos parecen niñas de 6 años emocionadas por recibir regalos.

Se sientan ambas del mismo lado mientras que al otro lado están Gamzee y Tavros.

— ¿Qué podría ordenar? — Preguntas a... Bueno, a nadie. Más bien, piensas en voz alta. Coges el menú y echas un vistazo a todas las páginas.

— Podríamos... Uh... Ordenar todos hamburguesa. — Sugiere tu amigo.

— Eso suena bien. — Dices. — Que sean completas... Estoy hambrienta.

— ¿Y eso, sis? — Pregunta Gamzee.

— No desayuné.

— ¿Están listos para ordenar? — Interrumpe una camarera que reconoces perfectamente.

— ¿Terezi? — Preguntas algo confundida, no sabías que ella trabajaba aquí. Mejor dicho, no sabías que ella trabajaba.

— Hehe. — Sonríe.

— ¡Pyrope, deja de hablar y trabaja! — Grita la que, supones, es su jefa.

— Bien, ¿qué van a ordenar? — Vuelve a preguntar ella, irritada por los gritos de su insoportable superiora.

— Cuatro hamburguesas completas y... También, cuatro jugos de manzana. — Respondes, no sabes si a los demás les gusta el jugo de manzana, pero se joden por no hablar.

— ¡Enseguida! — Dice la de gafas rojas y va directo al mostrador.

— _Oh... Mierda... _— Piensas al ver que detrás del mostrador, colocando dinero en la caja, está la última persona que querías ver hoy. No sólo eso, si no, que, también, está hablando con la chica que lo acompañaba en el cine. — _... Ya me parecía conocido este lugar... _

**_Tock tock._**

_Escuchas que algo está golpeando tu ventana, pero tú estás acostada y no te apetece levantarte a ver qué es._

**_Tock Tock._**

_Escuchas de nuevo._

— _¡[T/N]! _— _Grita una voz masculina. _— _¡Abre la ventana! _

_Reconoces perfectamente esa voz, es de tu vecino, John Egbert. Te levantas de tu cómoda cama y te diriges a la ventana._

_Al abrirla, John se abalanza dentro de tu habitación, cayendo y golpeándose la cara contra el suelo._

— _¡Dios, John, ¿estás bien?! _— _Gritas._

— _¡Síp! _— _Dice levantándose de golpe y sonriendo, mostrando sus, a tu parecer, adorables dientes delanteros _— _¡Vayamos a un restaurante!_

— _No me gustan las cosas lujosas, Egbert. _— _Le dices. _— _Además somos menores._

— _¡No! _— _Grita él causando que te asustes un poco. _— _Me refiero a un restaurante de comida rápida._

— _Oh... Aún así somos menores, John... _

— _Mi padre nos acompañará. _

— _¿No trabaja hoy?_

— _Nope, tiene el día libre. _— _Con eso te arrastra fuera de tu habitación para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse, ambos, a la cocina en busca de tu madre._

_Al llegar a la cocina ves que tu madre estaba hablando por teléfono._

— _No te preocupes, cariño. Sí, sí, entiendo. Estaremos bien, cuidate... Adiós. _— _Escuchas que ella se despide de, el que supones, es tu padre. Quizás llegue tarde del trabajo... _— _¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! _— _Dice ella refiriéndose a John. _— _¿Cuándo has entrado, cariño? _— _Le pregunta._

— _¡Entré por la ventana de la habitación! _— _Dice él, alegre, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. _— _¿Puede [T/N] ir al restaurante con mi papá y yo?_

— _Oh, seguro, John. _— _Dice tu madre. _— _Eso me da tiempo a limpiar y ordenar un poco su habitación. _— _Comenta ella echándote una mirada de acusación, como diciendo "Tú nunca limpias tu habitación, querida." _

— _¡Genial, adiós! _— _El ojiazul agarra tu mano y te jala hasta la puerta principal... En la cual estaba su padre, fumando una pipa, esperándolos a ambos._

_Luego de un viaje en auto bastante largo, llegaron a ese dichoso restaurante y entraron, ocupando una mesa cercana al mostrador._

— _¿Qué ordenarán? _— _Dice una de las empleadas. _— _Que sea rápido, no tengo todo el día. _—_ Ella es bastante grosera para ser una subordinada que vive de ustedes, piensas. Aunque tu pensamiento es algo... Extraño._

— _Tres pasteles. _— _Responde el Sr. Egbert. _— _Tres pasteles de chocolate. _— _Con la orden recibida, la camarera, que ahora odias, se dirige hacia el mostrador._

_Luego de haber comido los pasteles, John te mira y notas que está aguantándose la risa._

— _¿Qué te pica, John? _— _Le preguntas algo sonrojada por el exceso de atención que te está brindando tu amigo._

— _Tienes crema en la nariz. _— _Él estalla de risa y se sujeta el estómago con ambas manos. Termina de reírse y te dice. _— _Déjame limpiarlo. _— _Pasa su dedo índice por tu nariz, quitando la crema, y luego lo pone dentro de su boca. _— _¿Pasa algo? _— _Pregunta el ojiazul al verte tan sonrojada._

— _¡Nada! _— _Gritas y bajas tu mirada a tu regazo._

Sabes que eso que hizo John, de comer la crema que tenías en tu nariz, lo hizo con total inocencia y sin malas intenciones. Después de todo, él solo tenía 10 años y tú 8. Pero con todo esto de crecer y comenzar a enterarte de algunas cosas... Empiezas a mal pensar.

— ¿Hay algún purrblema, [T/N]? — Pregunta tu amiga Nepeta sacándote de tus pensamientos.

— Sí, hija de puta. — Dice Gamzee. — Has estado toda jodidamente distraída últimamente.

— Oh, no pasa nada. — Respondes.

— Aquí están sus hamburguesas, gracias por esperar. — Esta vez, ya no es Terezi la que los está atendiendo.

— ¡Yay! — Grita la Leijon.

Tomas tu hamburguesa, pero antes de darle un bocado, echas una mirada a John que está siendo regañado por su insoportable jefa.

Crees que hoy será una larga tarde de sábado...

* * *

**FIN.**

**V**ale, no.

**S**e me hace que queda como que John vive de Reader-chan y no tiene una vida.

**... **

**M**eh, no importa.

**E**l asunto es, espero que les haya gustado. **H**ace un montón que escribí el capítulo y ya ni me acordaba lo que decía.

**P**ublicaré el otro capítulo el próximo **Sábado**, si es que no tengo mucho calor como para siquiera levantarme de la cama.

**¡Hace demasiado calor aquí!**

**C**omo siempre: **C**omentarios, sugerencias, críticas, opiniones, todo lo que quieran, incluso un helado (lo cual no me vendría mal, porque como dije; **HACE CALOR**.). Todo lo ponen en un **lindo y adorable review**.

**O**tra cosa: **gracias por leer**. **Y** también por los lindos **reviews**. _uvu_

**N**i imaginan mi reacción al leerlos. **E**s como que la _sonrisita tonta_ aparece en mi rostro.

**S**in más que decir:

**¡Nos leemos~! 8D**

**- Lai.**


	5. Sorpresas

**¡Hey~!**

**Aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos abajo porque no sé qué más poner aquí~**

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Mientras comías, echabas uno que otro vistazo _disimulado _a John, que se veía adorable con su uniforme de trabajo, al menos para ti.

— Hey, sis. — Te dice Gamzee, interrumpiendo tu acosamiento visual hacia el ojiazul. — ¿Estás b-...

— Sí, Gam. — Interrumpes. — Es la cuarta vez que me lo preguntas hoy...

— ¿La cuarta?

— Síp.

— ¿Cuál fue la tercera, hija de puta?

— Cuando me fui al baño, al salir, estabas tú esperándome en la puerta de entrada, y me dijiste "¿Está todo jodidamente bien, sis?"

— Oh, tienes toda la jodida razón.

— Hey, Tavroooooooooos. — Dice, de repente, una voz femenina. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— Uh... Comiendo.

— Duh, es obvio. — Responde la chica, la cual, al voltear, reconoces. Es la chica con la que John estaba hablando, la misma que lo acompañó al cine.

— ¿Qué... Eh... Necesitas, V-Vriska? — Tavros intenta sonar firme, pero falla miserablemente, al igual que todas las veces que lo ha intentado. Te da un poco de risa, ya que el Makara había dicho que su tartamudeo es _jodidamente adorable, _como suele decir con todo lo que tiene que ver con Tavros.

— ¿Acaso no puedo venir a preguntarte que haces con... Estos? — Vriska mira a Nepeta y a ti, de arriba a abajo, como con desprecio.

— E-Ellas son uh... Mis amigas... — Ella vuelve a mirarte a ti, analizándote, pero al instante su atención se centra en el Nitram.

— Ooooooh, así que estás teniendo una cita doble, ¿quieres una orgí-...

— Cierra la puta boca. — Le calla el chico sentado al lado de Tavros, pero ella lo único que hace es sonreír, satisfecha y termina por volver a mirarte. Aunque esta vez, sus ojos se abren como platos.

— ¡Tú debes ser [T/N]! — Grita ella.

— Er... ¿Si? — Respondes, tienes que admitir que no puedes tratarla bien cuando ella muestra una gran cercanía; que tu perdiste, hacia John. — Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

— Oh, te recuerdo perfectamente. Ambas íbamos a la secundaria juntas, tooooooonta. — Dice ella, pero tú no la recuerdas. Ella nota eso y continúa. — Recuerdo cuando yo hablaba con John _de cerca _y, de repente, oímos que una chica corría... ¡Resulta que eras tú, [T/N]! — Oh. No. ¿Era ella? ¿Ella era la chica que viste y por la cual no te arriesgaste a declararte?

— Oh... Cool, supongo. — Dices intentando sonar indiferente.

— Aja. — Ella se cruza de brazos y sonríe, mostrando sus dientes. — En ese momento John estaba por confesar-... — Pero un sonido interrumpe su oración. Ella frunce el ceño y saca su móvil del bolsillo. — Bueno, me voy. Adióooooooooooos. — Vriska agita la mano en modo de saludo y sale del restaurante, dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

_¿Ella dijo confesar? _

_¿Confesarle sus sentimientos?_

_¿John estaba por declarar sus sentimientos hacia ella?_

Pensamientos así invaden tu mente, por lo que bajas la cabeza y, de pronto, recuerdas que dejaste tu celular en silencio. Quizás alguien te ha estado contactando... Será mejor revisar.

Sacas el móvil de tu bolso y ves que el botón de Pesterchum anuncia que alguien ha estado incordiándote.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

TT: [T/N].

TT: Iba a preguntarte algo que anteriormente había olvidado.

TT: ¿Estás ahí?

TT: ...

TT: En fin, procederé a preguntarte de todas formas.

TT: ¿Irás al lugar en el cual John trabaja?

TT: Si es así, hazme el favor de decirle que ya puede venir a mi casa a retirar la película que me prestó.

TT: Gracias y adiós.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

— _Oh... Debí leer antes el mensaje. _— Piensas y decides que lo mejor será responder a tu amiga.

-** chumHandle [CH] comenzó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -**

CH: Lo siento, Rose.

CH: Había dejado en silencio el teléfono...

TT: No hay problema.

TT: ¿Le has dicho a John?

TT: Perdón, primero: ¿Estás en el restaurante en el cual él trabaja?

CH: Síp y... No le he dicho aún.

TT: Entiendo, ¿es por algo relacionado con ignorarlo?

CH: ...

CH: Tú debes acosarme o algo parecido, porque siempre parece que sabes todo sobre mí.

CH: Incluyendo lo que pienso... Eso es aterrador, Lalonde :I

TT: No te acoso.

TT: Ya hay alguien más que se encarga de eso, [T/N].

CH: ¿Perdón?

TT: Nada, olvídalo.

TT: Bueno, te agradecería que dejaras de ignorarlo un momento y le avisaras eso. Él ha estado bastante insistente respecto a ese tema.

CH: Vale... Le avisaré.

TT: Gracias, ahora, debo irme.

CH: De acuerdo, hablamos más tarde :B

TT: Sí, adiós.

CH: Adiós, Rose.

- **chumHandle [CH] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT] -**

Bien, ahora solo falta enfrentarse a John sin recordar lo de la secundaria, más lo de que su acompañante en la cita del cine, es Vriska Serket.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

Incluso desde aquí lograste ver como Vriska hablaba con [T/N], y que al final, esta última bajó la cabeza. Te sentiste mal, ¿Vriska estaba diciéndole algo malo?

No crees que eso sea posible.

Dentro de quince minutos terminará tu turno, no puedes esperar. Quieres que llegue pronto así poder ir a platicar con [T/N].

Cinco minutos más tarde, tu móvil suena y lo quitas de tu bolsillo al mismo tiempo que te despides de la clienta.

**- ****turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

TG: hey john

TG: john mierda

TG: joder john responde

TG: maldita sea

TG: bueno lo que sea

TG: adios egderp

- **turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

**- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -**

EB: dave

EB: acaso no puedes esperar 5 segundos para que saque el móvil del bolsillo?

TG: no

EB: estoy trabajando

EB: qué quieres?

TG: en mi casa

TG: en 20 minutos

EB: ¡dave, eso suena completamente insinuante!

TG: ostia john

TG: que no me van los tios vale

TG: solo ven

EB: no puedo

TG: por que no

EB: finaliza mi turno y [T/N] está aquí...

TG: y

EB: y que pensé que quizás pueda aprovechar para hablar con ella...

TG: ...

TG: cool

TG: sabes que

TG: gracias egderp

EB: oh, vamos, Dave

EB: para qué me necesitabas?

TG: la cague tio

EB: eh?

TG: te cuento cuando vengas

TG: adios

EB: adiós...

- **ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGodhead [TG] -**

— _Genial... No podré platicar con ella hoy... _— Piensas.

— ¡Egbert, puedes irte! — Grita tu jefa, pero esta vez no estás tan feliz de irte.

Siempre estás feliz porque, cuando terminas tu turno, sales corriendo camino a casa sólo para observar a [T/N]. Eso te hizo recordar a cuando la viste mientras se cambiaba, sin querer, obviamente.

_Tu turno ha finalizado hoy y llegaste a casa como fuiste corriendo a tu habitación. Hoy tienes planeado invitar a tu amiga y vecina, [T/N], a ver una de tus buenas películas. _

_Al llegar a tu cuarto, abres la ventana y ves que tu amiga ingresa a su habitación. Ella comienza a hurgar en su armario y saca una remera para dormir color gris junto con unos pantalones, -extremadamente- cortos y sueltos, del mismo color. _

_Tú piensas que ella irá a cambiarse al baño, pero cuando comienza a quitarse la remera, lentamente, tu rostro se va poniendo más y más rojo, un poco caliente. Al mismo tiempo que tus pantalones comienzan a sentirse ligeramente ajustados.. Quieres apartar la vista de allí antes de que te vea, pero simplemente no puedes. _

_Parte de ti quiere seguir viendo y otra parte de ti piensa que está mal, y que si ella te ve, estarás muerto. _

_Claro que la última parte de los pensamientos se desvanece cuando la ves completamente sin remera, dejando al descubierto un sostén negro. _

_¿Serán sus bragas del mismo color?_

_Pues, sí. Así parece cuando ella comienza a quitarse el jean azul oscuro que llevaba. _

_De repente, ella para en seco y frunce el ceño. Es una señal para retirarte antes de que te descubran. Rápidamente cierras la ventana y vas a tu cama. _

_Comienzas a pensar en lo que acabas de ver y cómo una parte de ti necesita un poco de atención. La cual estás dispuesto a brindar si no fuera porque tu móvil comenzó a sonar. _

_Lo tomas y revisas quién está fastidiando en un momento como este._

_- __**gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**_

_GG: ¡hey, john! :D_

_EB: hey, jade_

_GG: ¡necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor!_

_EB: dime..._

_GG: hmm... ¿estás bien, john? _

_EB: sí :B_

_GG: ¡vale, genial! :D_

_GG: ¡quiero que le digas a [T/N] que la invito a una pijama party este fin de semana! :D_

_EB: de acuerdo, lo haré_

_GG: eso es todo john_

_EB: vale, adiós_

_GG: ¡adiós! :D_

_- __**gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**_

_Agradeces que la conversación haya terminado pronto y piensas empezar lo que estabas planeando._

De tan sólo pensar en las cosas que imaginaste aquella vez, hace que te ruborices. Claro que es normal a esta edad... Crees.

Dejando de lado esos recuerdos y fantasías sexuales, te cambias el uniforme y sales del restaurante rumbo a casa de tu mejor amigo, Dave.

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Viste como John salía corriendo del restaurante, pasando totalmente de ti. Eso te hace sentir algo mal... Pero tú has estado haciendo lo mismo, por lo que no tienes mucho derecho a estar enojada.

Saliendo de tus pensamientos, sacas del bolso tu móvil para comprobar la hora, y ves que alguien ha estado intentando ponerse en contacto contigo.

Inmediatamente contestas.

- **gardenGnostic [GG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

GG: [T/N]...

GG: ...

GG: ¿estás ahí?

CH: Oh, lo siento, Jade.

CH: ¿Necesitabas algo?

GG: si...

CH: ¿Estás bien? :I

GG: no... :(

GG: ¡dave dijo algo horrible!

CH: ...

CH: ¿Qué te dijo?

GG: ven a mi casa

GG: te lo contaré cuando llegues...

CH: Vale, estaré ahí en 15 minutos.

GG: de acuerdo

CH: Adiós.

GG: adiós

- **gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Guardas tu teléfono en el bolso y procedes a avisar a tus amigos de tu retirada.

— Chicos, debo irme.

— ¿Hay algo jodidamente malo, sis? — Pregunta Gamzee.

— Síp, por eso me retiro. — Te levantas de tu asiento y agitas la mano en modo de saludo. — Adiós.

Y con eso, procedes a salir del restaurante para comenzar a caminar a la casa de la Harley.

* * *

**Aasdhasdg, nope.**

**N**o me gustó este capítulo, pero espero que a ustedes sí**. **

**L**o sé, tendría que haberlo publicado el Sábado, pero pensé que sería conveniente escribir otro y adelantarme con el fanfic, aunque tampoco hice eso**, LEL. **

**Cosas de la vida.**

**E**n fin, como siempre: Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas, helados y otras cosas; todo va en un review, como regalo de navidad** 8D**

**Hablando de eso...**

**¡Ya casi es Navidad!**

**E**spero que la pasen** súper cool **y** coman mucho budín, **porque yo haré eso**. -Le encanta el budín-**

**¡Otra cosa~!**

**G**racias por los reviews, ¡son tan amables~! Me alegra que les guste el fic** :B **

**Y** a las personas que no dejan reviews, también gracias, porque sé que lo leenya que me aparece**. *-***

**Asjdhas, bueno, ya me voy.**

**¡Felices fiestas y nos leemos el otro Sábado!**

**- Lai.**


	6. Soluciones y más problemas

**A**_sjahdjad** -risa de foca con problemas- **_

**Okaaaaaaaaay, **esta vez no tengo excusa por el retraso; simplemente** me olvidé. **

**...**

**LOL.**

**D**e acuerdo, de todas formas, aquí está el capítulo

**¡Espero que les guste~!**

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! — Gritas levantándote del sofá en el que estabas sentado.

— Cálmate, Egbert. — Te responde tu amigo. — No maté a nadie, así que cálmate.

— ¡Dave, no puedes simplemente ir diciendo esas cosas! — Vuelves a gritarle, pero al instante comienzas a hablar normal. — ¿De verdad piensas eso de ella? — Preguntas.

— Joder, no... Sólo...

— Entonces, ¿por qué se lo dijiste?

— Mierda, Egbert. — Responde el rubio. — Sólo lo dije y ya, sentí la necesidad de decirlo. — Se pasa una mano por su pelo y continúa. — Por supuesto que no pienso así de ella, es decir, ella es la puta ostia y todo...

— ¿Te gusta Jade? — Con tu pregunta, el Strider menor se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y arquea las cejas. Al ver que no hay respuesta, sabes que es verdad. — Te gusta Jade, eh.

— Pero la cagué.

— ¡Pero puedes remediarlo!

— ¡Ella no va a querer hablarme después de lo que dije, John!

— Inténtalo. — Insistes.

— No te creas Doctor Corazón cuando ni siquiera puedes hablarle a [T/N]. — Dice él.

— Sí, puedo hablarle.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

— Porque... — Bajas tu mirada al suelo. — Ambos estuvimos ocupados últimamente.

— ¿Ocupado? ¿Tú? — Dave finge reírse y se sujeta el estómago. — No jodas, tú no tienes nada que hacer.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Le gritas. — Yo trabajo, a mi no me mantiene mi hermano como a ti.

— Cierra la boca, Egderp. — Él da otro sorbo a su jugo de manzana y vuelve a hablar. — Fóllala. — Al escuchar eso, tu cara se vuelve de un color rojo automáticamente.

— ¡N-No puedo hacer eso!

— Sí puedes.

— ¡No, cállate!

— Se nota que le tienes ganas, eh. — Pones los ojos y vuelves a observar a tu amigo, que ha puesto una cara seria de repente. Pero no su típica cara seria e inexpresiva. Definitivamente, él está pensando en cómo solucionar la cagada que se mandó con Harley.

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

**Tock Tock.**

Golpeas la puerta, pero no hay respuesta.

**Tock Tock.**

Vuelves a intentarlo... Lo mismo, nadie atiende.

Decides entrar por tu cuenta, dado que la puerta está sin seguro. Ingresas a la casa ajena cerrando la puerta al pasar, sólo para encontrarte con una Jade abrazando un squiddle.

— ... — Esta escena te parece bastante cómica, en realidad. — Jade.

— ... Hola, [T/N]... — Saluda ella sin dejar de abrazar su peluche. — Siéntate... — Tú asientes y procedes a acomodarte en el sofá al lado de tu amiga.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Preguntas.

— Dave es un idiota... — Responde ella. — ¡Me ha dicho un montón de cosas!

— Dime cuáles.

— Me llamó _niña infantil_.

— Pero, ¿cómo pasó todo eso?

— Todo comenzó así:

_Estaba en la reunión con Karkat, Dave y yo, ya que Rose y Kanaya se habían marchado más temprano. Todos estábamos en el sofá viendo una de las películas que Karkat había traído. Cuando de repente escuchamos un que alguien bostezaba._

— _¡Despiértate, pendejo! _— _Karkat le grita a Dave, la persona que había bostezado._

— _Calma tus tetas, Vantas. _— _Responde el rubio. _— _Tus películas son una mierda. _

— _¡Cállate, son lo mejor! _— _Dice el Vantas. _— _¡Tú porque no sabes lo que es un verdadero romance, imbécil! _

— _Oh, tío. Sí lo sé. _— _El Strider se cruza de brazos y vuelve a hablar. _— _Sabes que puedo hacer caer a cualquier chica. _

— _¡Entonces, ¿por qué Harley no cayó?! _— _Lo que dijo Karkat sólo hizo que me sonrojara._

— _Oh, vamos, hombre. _— _Responde el chico de gafas. _— _No saldría con Jade ni de coña. Ella es demasiado infantil con una puta obsesión por los muñecos raros con tentáculos. Se parece a mi hermano y sus smuppets. _— _Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sus cejas se arquean y voltea a mirarme. _— _Eh... Jade, vamos... No llores que estaba de broma. _— _Acerca su mano a mi mejilla para secarme las lágrimas, pero la aparto con mi propia mano._

— _¡Lárgate, Dave! _— _Le grito mientras hago un intento por secarme las mejillas. Él se sorprende por mi grito, pero se levanta y se va, murmurando un rápido "Adiós" para luego salir por la puerta principal. _

— ¿Y qué pasó con Karkat? — Preguntas.

— Él se ofreció a quedarse un rato más para hacerme compañía, diciendo que podía cancelar su noche de películas, pero me negué diciendo que prefería estar sola por ahora. — La ojiverde agacha un poco la cabeza mirando fijamente al squiddle mientras lo acariciaba. — Luego hablé contigo por Pesterchum... Eso es todo.

— Oh... Pues... No sé cómo consolarte, Jade...

— No importa...

— ¡Sí importa, ese maldito engreído dijo tal cosa, argh!

— [T/N]... Cálmate...

— ¡Nope! — Respondes mientras te levantas de tu asiento. — ¡Vamos a solucionar las cosas, Jade! — Le sacas su peluche de entre las manos y la arrastras hasta la puerta principal.

Ella al principio se rehúsa, pero luego accede poco a poco para ir.

¿Ir a dónde?

A casa de Dave.

Luego de una larga caminata, ambas llegan a dicha casa.

Sin pensar en llamar al timbre, pateas la puerta y ésta se abre.

— ¡Strider! — Gritas mientras ingresas, con Jade en mano y todo, a la sala de estar del dueño de la casa. — ¡Strider! — Vuelves a llamar.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

Estabas durmiendo hasta que escuchaste un ruido muy fuerte, por lo que te levantaste de la cama. Sin ponerte los pantalones, debido a tu costumbre de dormir en ropa interior, comenzaste a caminar hasta la sala de estar para preguntarle a tu amigo qué fue ese ruido.

Ingresas a la sala de estar para encontrarte con quién menos te esperabas.

— ¿[T/N]? — Ella deja de gritar y te mira, al instante se sonroja completamente. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntas.

— Y-Yo... Eh... — Ella aparta la vista. — ¡Vine a buscar a Dave!

— Oh... — Estás un poco desilusionado, ¿para qué querría ella buscar a Dave?

— ¿Tú que hac-... — Pero ella se corta y su cara se pone completamente roja. — ¡Oh por Dios, John!

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntas algo desconcertado por el repentino grito.

— ¡T-Ti-Tie-Tienes algo blanco en tu boca!

— Oh, ¿esto? — Con tu lengua limpias tu labio inferior, en donde se situaba ese "algo blanco". Ella sigue mirándote con horror, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero tú no entiendes... Hasta que reaccionas. — ¡No es lo que crees!

— Eh, Egderp. — Tu amigo entra a la sala de estar. — Deja de gritar, hombre. — Él te mira y luego voltea para contemplar a una [T/N] completamente sonrojada y una Jade cabizbaja. — Ja-... — Pero alguien lo interrumpe antes de que pueda continuar.

— ¡Contigo quería hablar, Strider! — Le grita [T/N], dejando de sonrojarse. — ¡No sólo le dices cosas horribles a Jade, si no, que también te a-acuestas con John!

— ¿Qué? — Responde él. — A mi no me van los tíos.

— ¡Entonces, ¿qué era lo blanco que él tenía en su labio?! — Abres la boca para responder a esa pregunta, pero Dave habla primero.

— Oh por Dios, Egbert. — Dice él. — ¿Te llegas hasta ahí? — El horror se hace presente en su rostro. — Eso es asqueroso, hombre. Es peor que ver a Terezi lamer cosas.

— ¡No, no es lo que piensan! — Gritas. — ¡Solo es crema!

— ¿Crema? — Pregunta Jade, hablando al fin.

— Sí... Dave y yo comimos un pastel que tenía crema.

— O-Oh... — Dice [T/N]. — Así que era eso... — Ella comienza a bajar el tono de voz, tanto, que la última parte no puedes oírla.

— ¿Comieron pastel? — Pregunta la ojiverde.

— Sí. — Responde tu amigo.

— ¡Celebrábamos algo! — Dices tú.

— Cierra la boca, John. — Te calla el rubio. — Jade, ¿podemos hablar? — Pregunta él, a lo que la ojiverde asiente y ambos se dirigen a la cocina. Dejándote a solas con [T/N].

Un silencio incómodo invade la habitación, hasta que decides tomar la palabra.

— ¿Nos sentamos? — Le preguntas.

— ... Seguro. — Ambos se sientan.

— Tu mamá dijo que has estado algo... Triste últimamente. — Comentas recordando tu conversación con su madre.

— O-Oh, no es nada. — Responde ella.

— ¡Vamos, puedes contarme!

— Enserio, John. No es nada. — Su respuesta no te convence en lo absoluto, y que ella esté mirando para otro lado menos a ti, te pone furioso. Por lo que, sin pensarlo, con tu mano, le tomas la barbilla y la obligas a mirarte.

— ... — Comienzas a pensar que tu acción fue un completo error, debido a que ahora no te salen las palabras, y no puedes dejar de mirar sus labios. De sus ojos a sus labios. Te muerdes el labio inferior y comienzas a acercarte más y más a ella, mientras tu rubor solo va aumentando.

**~ Your POV ~**

_¡Esto está pasando, esto está pasando!_

Eso es lo único que puedes pensar.

¿Y sentir?

Pues, sientes las mejillas calientes, ¿acaso eso es poco?

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_._**

Un sonido proveniente de algún teléfono de la casa, hace que los dos se congelen.

— Er... John... — Inicias.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Deberíamos avisarle a Dave que el teléfono está sonando... — Dices al darte cuenta de que nadie responde, crees que quizás el rubio no lo oye. Él asiente y ambos se levantan del sofá, todavía ruborizados.

Se dirigen a la cocina para ver algo que no esperaban ver.

Jade y Dave besándose.

_Besándose._

_**Besándose.**_

— ... Dave. — Llamas y haces que ambos se separen y te miren. — El teléfono suena. — El Strider reacciona y se levanta para coger el teléfono mientras John va detrás de él. — Lamento haber interrumpido Jade. — Dices mientras te sientas en una de las sillas.

— N-No hay problema. — Dice ella sonriendo.

— Me alegro de que haya terminado así. — Comentas y sacas tu teléfono para revisar la hora, luego lo dejas en la mesa. — Bien hecho, Harley. — Dices y le guiñas un ojo.

— G-Gracias, [T/N]. — Responde ella y se sienta también, pero en frente de ti.

Tu teléfono suena informando que alguien está fastidiándote. Enserio, ¿por qué le volviste a poner sonido?

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

CG: HEY, PENDEJA.

CH: Hola, Karkat.

CG: ¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTÁS?

CG: ¡ESTUVE TRATANDO DE COMUNICARME CONTIGO MEDIANTE LLAMADAS, PERO NO CONTESTAS!

CH: Cálmate, Karkat... Estaba algo ocupada.

CH: Ni siquiera oí el teléfono.

CG: PODRÍAS HABER DEJADO DE FOLLAR CON TU CAMA Y ATENDER EL PUTO TELÉFONO.

CH: Aquí el único que folla con las cosas eres tú de tanto necesitar a Terezi, así que cállate.

CG: ...

CH: ¿Qué necesitabas?

CG: QUERÍA QUE VEAS UNA PELÍCULA CONMIGO.

CH: ¡Pero tus películas me aburren!

CG: VENDRÁS Y PUNTO, IMBÉCIL.

CH: Oblígame.

CG: ...

CG: SÓLO VEN Y DEJA DE HACERTE ROGAR COMO UN PUTO BEBÉ A PUNTO DE ENTRAR AL KINDER.

CH: Vale, vale.

CH: Estaré ahí en... 20 minutos, más o menos.

CG: BIEN, PERO MUEVE TU ESTÚPIDO TRASERO..

CH: ¿Quieres ver cómo lo muevo?

CH: Oh, Karkat. Pensé que te gustaba Terezi :O

CG: ¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO, IDIOTA!

CG: MALDITA IMBÉCIL, DEJA DE JUGAR.

CH: Sí, sí.

CH: Te veo al rato, Karkat.

CG: ADIÓS.

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

Suspiras y te ríes un poco por lo que dijiste, incluso podías imaginar a Karkat sonrojándose. Lo cual es motivo de risa.

— ¡[T/N]! — Oyes una voz femenina, proveniente de tu amiga. Levantas la cabeza y te das cuenta de que ella ya no está sentada frente a ti. — ¡Ven!

— ¡Ya voy! — Respondes y te levantas de la silla, caminando hacia la sala de estar. — ¿Sucede algo? — Le preguntas a Jade.

— ¡Vamos al cine todos juntos! — Responde ella, claramente es una invitación.

— No puedo...

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunta la ojiverde ladeando la cabeza.

— Porque tengo planes... Lo siento.

— Oh, entiendo...

— Debo irme. — Caminas hacia la puerta y te despides. — Adiós, chicos. — Y con eso, sales de la casa.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

Haz oído toda la conversación desde la cocina. Ingresaste ahí luego de que [T/N] salió porque Jade estaba llamándola.

— _Tenía ganas de ir al cine con ella... _— Murmuras para ti mismo y procedes a abrir la nevera para sacar jugo de manzana. Eso nunca falta en la casa de Dave.

Vas a sentarte en una de las sillas y ves que hay un celular en la mesa. Lo tomas y lo reconoces; es el celular de [T/N]. Piensas en devolvérselo, pero antes de eso, la curiosidad te puede y comienzas a revisarlo.

Pulsas en imágenes y ves que no hay muchas, sabes que ella no es muy fotogénica. La mayoría son imágenes tomadas en el salón de clases con Rose, Jade y Nepeta. También algunas fotos de su perro.

Aburrido de las ver las imágenes, vas a Pesterchum. Cuando ves la conversación que tuvo con Karkat, tus ojos se abren como platos.

¿Karkat quería verla... _Moverse_?

No, sabes que a ella le gusta molestarlo diciendo cosas que lo puedan hacer enojar y sonrojar.

Dejando eso de lado, reaccionas.

_Ellos verán una película juntos._

_A solas._

_En la oscuridad_

Porque sabes que el Vantas ve las películas con la habitación a oscuras.

— _Genial. _— Piensas y guardas su teléfono en tu bolsillo.

Pasas por la sala de estar, en dirección a la puerta principal para irte a tu casa, ignorando todos los llamados de Jade y Dave.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por este capítulo~!**

**O**tra vez, lo lamento por el atraso

**G**racias por los** reviews **y los** favoritos **y por** leerlo *corazón* **

**M**e alegra muchísimo que les guste** 8D**

**Q**ue tengan un bonito fin y comienzo de año, pasenla genial**~ *corazón***

**¡**Nos leemos el** Sábado! **

**- Lai.**


	7. Larga noche de películas

**¡Hey~!**

**L**ol, no saben lo que me pasó... Resulta que me confundí y publiqué el capítulo 8 sin haber publicado este. Lo sé, soy muy idiota**, lel. **

**E**n fin, subo este capítulo a las 3:06a.m. del Sábado porque más tarde no estaré disponible** (wut). **

**N**ah, pero enserio; no podré por cosas de la vida**.**

**¡Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo~!**

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Actualmente estás sentada en el sofá con uno de tus amigos, Karkat Vantas, quien está derramando lágrimas por la película que ambos están viendo.

O mejor dicho, que él está viendo, porque a ti te vale mierda lo que pase o deje de pasar en la pantalla, por lo que estás buscando tu teléfono en tu bolso.

— _Mierda, dejé el móvil en la casa de Dave... _— Piensas y te acomodas en el sillón por quinta vez.

Por suerte para ti, la película ya terminó. Lo que significa que puedes marcharte...

— Hey, idiota, ¿dónde crees que vas? — Pregunta tu amigo, mientras se seca algunas lágrimas restantes, al ver que te levantaste.

— A mi casa. — Respondes. — Ya sabes, el lugar en donde vivo.

— No, vamos a ver otra película, imbécil.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritas y lo miras como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Qué de qué?

— No quiero ver otra de tus películas, Karkat... Tengo cosas que hacer.

— Oh, seguro. — Responde él con sarcasmo. — Sí, debes estar muy ocupada. Quizás tengas que salir corriendo a salvar la ciudad del monstruo lame penes que la está invadiendo. O tal vez debas ir a espiar a Egbert por la ventana mientras se masturba mirando una imagen de Nicolas Cage.

— Oh, por Dios. — Dices mientras te vuelves a sentar en el sofá. No te interesa ese tipo de películas, pero definitivamente te entretiene pasar el rato con tu amigo. Molestarlo es lo que te mantiene con vida, supones. — Primero, no creo que John se masturbe por ese, y segundo, no lo espío. — Lo piensas un poco. — Sólo lo observo mientras él está ocupado... A veces...

— Siempre. — Te interrumpe Karkat mientras se pone de pie para ir a colocar otra película en el reproductor.

— Cállate, tú eres el que va al restaurante de comida rápida sólo para ver a Terezi trabajar con ese uniforme que deja mucho que desear... O quizás para ti esté bien así, ya sabes, corto y revelando lo suficiente como para que tengas que ir al baño. — Te ríes al ver que él paró en seco y giró su cabeza para mirarte, está todo rojo.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca, pedazo de mierda! — Te grita él.

— Sí, sí. — Pones los ojos y te diriges a la cocina para buscar bebidas.

Esta será una larga noche de películas...

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

Llegas a tu casa y entras por la puerta principal.

— Hola, John. — Oyes que saluda una voz femenina desde la sala de estar.

— ¿Rose? — Preguntas, desconcertado, mientras caminas hacia dicha sala. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Tu padre me dejó pasar.

— Oh... ¿Qué necesitabas?

— Quería devolverte la película que me prestaste. — Aclara ella. — La dejé en tu habitación.

— Hehe... Gracias...

— ¿Sucedió algo con [T/N]? — Consulta ella, sobresaltándote.

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Que si sucedió algo con [T/N].

— Sí, te he oído la primera vez... — Bajas la mirada y respondes. — No sucedió nada. — Arrugas la nariz, gesto que ella reconoce.

— Estás mintiendo, John. — Ella se aclara la garganta y procede a sentarse en el sofá, también saca un libro de su cartera. Incluso si no te está mirando, ella te sigue hablando. — Puedes contarme.

— No va ayudar en nada...

— ¿Qué sabes? — Ella sonríe y te mira por unos segundos para luego volver a leer su libro. — ¿Predices el futuro, John? — Su sonrisa sigue allí. — Quizás no todo salga tan mal como crees. — Su sonrisa sólo se extiende, lo que hace que sientas una ola de escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. — Cuéntame, John.

— ... Ella fue a ver una película con Karkat...

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que "¿Y?"?

— Es que no veo el problema con eso. — Ella cierra su libro y te mira. — Por lo que yo tengo entendido, ellos son amigos desde la secundaria. Se conocen hace años, John. — Se aclara la garganta y continúa. — No entiendo cuál es el problema con que ambos vean una película juntos, ¿puedes explicarme?

— ¡Es que estarán a solas!

— Por supuesto que estarán a solas, Karkat vive solo.

— ¡No!, me refiero a que... Ellos... — Ella te interrumpe.

— Estás celoso. — La rubia cierra los ojos, suspira y vuelve a abrirlos. — Cálmate, John. — Se levanta del sofá y se acerca a la puerta principal, lista para irse. — Ella ya tiene alguien que sea de su interés romántico. — Y con eso, ella sale de tu casa dejándote con la palabra en la boca.

_¿Ella tiene un interés romántico? _

_¿Quién es?_

Esas preguntas no tendrás respuestas... A menos que vayas a preguntarle directamente, pero no harás eso. Nope, eso sería la última cosa que harías.

Un sonido proveniente del móvil de [T/N], el cual aún tienes en tu bolsillo, te saca de tus pensamientos. El sonido indica que recibió un mensaje en Pesterchum...

_¿Revisar o no revisar?_

La respuesta es simple: Revisar.

- **arsenicCatnip [AC] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

AC: :33 *ac saluda a su amiga agitando la mano*

AC: :33 ...

AC: :33 *ac purrgunta si ch está ahí*

CH: hey nepeta

AC: :33 ... *ac siente que pasa algo raro con ch* ¿sucede algo?

CH: uh... no, por qué lo preguntas?

AC: :33 *ac dice que hay algo raro con la forma de escribir de ch*

— _¡Rápido, John, piensa! _— Te murmuras para ti mismo. — _¿Cómo escribía ella?... ¡Ah, lo tengo!_

CH: No hay nada malo, Nepeta :B

AC: :33 ... hmm...

AC: :33 ¡de acuerdo!

CH: :B

AC: :33 *ac le purrgunta a ch si paso algo interesante con ya sabes quien y mueve las cejas sugestivamente*

CH: con quién?

CH: digo... ¿Con quién, Nep? :I

AC: :33 *ac se disculpa y purrcede a despedirse de ch* ¡me tengo que ir!

CH: nepeta, espera!

AC: :33 ¡adiós!

- **arsenicCatnip [AC] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

— _¿De quién estará hablando Nepeta? _— Piensas, y en ese momento, recuerdas lo que te dijo Rose: "Ella ya tiene a alguien que sea de su interés romántico."

_¿Quién será? _

Esa pregunta da vueltas en tu cabeza.

Vuelves a tu habitación y te recuestas en la cama para comenzar a entretenerte con el teléfono ajeno.

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

Hoy fue una larga noche de películas, actualmente son las 2:34 de la mañana y no puedes conciliar el sueño. Estás en el ordenador chequeando algunas cosas y volteas para mirar a la ventana.

— _Al parecer él tampoco puede dormir... _— Murmuras al observar a John, quien está recostado en su cama tecleando algunas cosas en su móvil. Espera... — _Ese... No parece su móvil... _— Entrecierras los ojos y te das cuenta de que el celular que Egbert tiene en su mano, es el tuyo.

Esperas a que él salga y saltas por tu ventana, luego te colas en su habitación para tomar tu teléfono. Miras alrededor al mismo tiempo que te sientas en su cama; siempre te pareció que era muy cómoda.

— ¿[T/N]? — Pregunta una voz masculina. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Er... ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Egbert? — Preguntas intentando disimular, no sabes bien qué, pero lo haces.

— ... Es mi habitación...

— Nunca dudé de eso. — Sonríes, pero ves que él sólo frunce el ceño. — A-Así que... — Intentas romper el silencio incómodo. — ¿Qué hacías con mi teléfono? — Se ve que tu pregunta fue bastante incómoda porque John se sonroja demasiado.

— N-Nada realmente... — Contesta él y se sienta en la cama junto a ti... Quizás demasiado cerca como para que tu corazón pueda soportar.

— ...

— ...

— ¿Quieres ver una película? — Pregunta él.

— S-Seguro, John.

— Genial, espera aquí. — Dice el ojiazul mientras se para y se dirige a la puerta. — No me tardaré.

— Bien, aquí espero, Egbert. — Respondes y él sale de la habitación, dejándote con un lío de mariposas revoloteando en tu estómago.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

Bajas las escaleras directo hacia la sala de estar donde tienes toda tu colección de películas. Tomas una y la miras, dudando.

_¿Le gustará esta película? _

Un sonido te interrumpe avisando que alguien está molestándote en Pesterchum, decides atender.

- **turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

TG: sup

EB: hey, dave :B

EB: ya te arreglaste con jade?

TG: acaso necesitas pruebas egderp

EB: jeje, supongo que no

TG: porque si quieres puedo dartelas

TG: ya sabes

TG: puedes venir a mi casa y ver como jade y yo

EB: oh dios, no, dave!

EB: ¡no quiero verlos!

TG: no quieres vernos beber jugo de manzana

EB: qué?

TG: que pensaste que iba a decir egbert

EB: oh por dios...

TG: eso de no tener a [T/N] para ti esta comenzando a afectarte

TG: eh egderp

EB: no empieces, dave

TG: oh vamos

TG: cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaron

EB: hace 5 minutos, para tu información

TG: eh

TG: enserio

EB: sí

TG: donde estas

EB: en mi casa...

TG: ya veo por donde vas

TG: asegurate de usar proteccion

EB: ¡dave!

TG: adios egderp

TG: intenta no cagarla

- **turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB] -**

Pones los ojos al mismo tiempo que guardas tu celular en el bolsillo.

Enserio, Dave está loco si piensa que eso va a pasar.

...

Está loco, ¿verdad?

...

En fin, vuelves a tu habitación y ves que [T/N] estaba tecleando su teléfono mientras que soltaba una que otra carcajada. Para ser sinceros, te pone celoso.

Te pone celoso el sólo hecho de pensar que está hablando con un chico. Pero en parte, es tu culpa, ¿por qué no te declaraste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

Fácil, miedo al rechazo.

Dejando de lado ese tema, colocas la película en el reproductor y te sientas en la cama junto a tu amiga. Quizás demasiado cerca, pero te gusta la idea de estar a pocos centímetros de ella.

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

John se sentó _extremadamente _cerca tuyo y a causa de eso, tu corazón está a 100 por segundo.

Por supuesto, como toda buena chica cansada de un largo día, no estás prestando atención a la película, ya que tus ojos se cierran y tardan en volver a abrirse... Hasta que te quedas dormida.

* * *

**~ John's POV ~**

De repente, sientes un peso sobre el hombro. Volteas y ves que tu querida amiga se ha quedado dormida, era de esperarse luego de un largo día de intervenir entre dos amigos, ver películas y quién sabe qué otras cosas más.

Decides acomodarla en tu cama, quizás le avises más tarde a su madre que ella pasó aquí la noche. Obviamente, no vas a desvestirla y ponerle un pijama, eso sería... Malo, supones, así que sólo la tapas con tus sábanas y luego apagas la televisión junto con el reproductor.

Te acuestas a su lado, contemplando lo tranquila y adorable que se ve mientras duerme. Tiene los labios entreabiertos... Eso es tentador para ti.

Quizás debas...

Sólo un poquito...

Un poco más...

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo por este~!**

**E**spero que les haya gustado**. G**racias por los _reviews_, _favoritos_ y _seguidores_ (suena a_ twitter_, lel)** *corazón* ¡Enserio me alegra que les guste!**

**Y **en respuesta a **Rainbow Fer **_(no te puedo responder por msj)_**: ¡G**racias por amar este fic, ***corazón*!** **Y**, ¿quién no ama a Gamzee? Es demasiado _kul_ como para no ser amado _(Tavros lo ama más que toda las fangirls juntas; es canon, no me jodan[?])_ **E**n cuanto al fic que me pides, **¡**claro que lo haré**!** **S**ólo dame tiempo y quizás lo termine antes de fin de mes, pero no te prometo un long-fic, mas sí haré un OneShot bastate largo para compensar eso **:D**

**E**n fin, que tengan un bonito fin de semana y**...**

**¡Nos leemos en el otro capítulo~!**

**- Lai.**


	8. Simplemente perfecto

**¡Hey~!**

**B**ueno, aquí está el capítulo**.**

**Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

**~ Your POV ~**

_Estás en un prado de flores; flores muy bonitas, por cierto. De todos los colores que hay e incluso algunos que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. _

_Son hermosas y huelen bien. Amas las flores. _

_De repente, sientes que alguien toma tu mano. Volteas para ver quién es... Y no es nada menos que John Egbert. _

_Él sólo te sonríe, como siempre hace, y tú te sonrojas intensamente. Le devuelves la sonrisa y él te abraza. Un cálido y tierno abrazo del que no quieres salir, ni romper. Sólo abrazarlo para siempre, eso es lo único que quieres._

_De pronto, el ojiazul levanta tu rostro por la barbilla y..._

_Te besa._

_Él... Te besó. _

_No es un beso soñado, el típico beso apasionado y experimentado que aparece en las novelas o películas; es un beso de alguien inexperto, pero perfecto para ti, ya que tampoco tienes mucha experiencia en esto._

_Simplemente perfecto._

Te despiertas sintiendo los molestos rayos del sol entrando por la ventana. Abres los ojos y sueltas un grito, haciendo que la persona que estaba durmiendo contigo, también se despierte.

— Hmhg... ¿Qué sucede, [T/N]? — Pregunta John mientras se frota los ojos, se sienta y tantea en su mesa de luz en busca de sus gafas. Al encontrarlas, se las coloca.

— J-Jo-John, ¿q-qué estabas haciendo d-durmiendo aquí? — Preguntas con un, muy notable, rubor en tu rostro.

— Bueno... Es mi cama...

— O-Oh, cierto... — Dices mientras sales de la cama ajena para luego voltear y continuar hablando. — Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, de todas formas, J-John... — Dices.

— No hay problema, [T/N]. — Responde y sonríe mostrando sus dientes. Dios, enserio, amas cuando sonríe así. Él mira para un costado y se sonroja, te preguntas en qué estará pensando, pero no puedes acceder a su mente y revisarlo como si fuera una caja con archivos ultra importantes. Quisieras, pero no puedes. Además, eso sería raro... Como sea, él vacila antes de hablar, pero parece decidirse e inicia una conversación. — [T/N], tengo que-... — O eso quisieras, ya que el sonido de tu teléfono sonando lo interrumpe.

A veces piensas en tirar ese maldito teléfono. Aunque decides dejar toda tu ira y odio de lado para responder.

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] - **

CG: HEY, IMBÉCIL.

CH: ...

CH: Voy a romperte la cara, Karkat Vantas.

CG: ¿QUÉ?

CH: ¡Estaban por decirme algo importantísimo y tú ahí, interrumpiendo!

CG: ME IMPORTA UNA REVERENDA MIERDA, PENDEJA. NO ES COMO SI TE FUERAN A DAR EL PUTO TRUCO PARA CONQUISTAR EL JODIDO MUNDO O ALGO ASÍ.

CG: SEGURAMENTE TE ESTABAN POR DECIR ALGUNA PELOTUDEZ COMO

CG: EH, TÍA, VAMOS A PASAR EL RATO COMO UNOS JODIDOS ADOLESCENTES SIN VIDA SOCIAL QUE SE LA PASAN TODO EL PUTO DÍA EN LA COMPUTADORA HACIENDO DE SUS VIDAS MÁS MISERABLES DE LO QUE SON, HACIÉNDOSE PASAR POR UNOS PUTOS GENIOS DEL ORDENADOR.

CH: Siento como si estuvieras hablando de ti mismo...

CH: Como sea, lo que me iban a decir no era una estupidez, era algo importante, creo...

CH: En fin, ¿qué necesitabas, Vantas?

CG: VENDRÁS AL RESTAURANTE DE COMIDA RÁPIDA CONMIGO.

CG: AHORA.

CH: ... Ni lo sueñes.

CG: SÍ, PENDEJA. VAS A VENIR.

CH: Nope, Karkat. No voy a ir ahí y convertirme en una "Obsesionada con las cosas cortas" como tú. No quiero ir, y se acabó.

CH: Si quieres ver a Terezi, dile que vaya a tu casa cuando termine su turno... Seguramente accederá.

CG: NO LE VOY A DECIR ESO, PEDAZO DE MIERDA.

CH: Pues, te jodes :D

CG: ...

CG: BIEN, LE DIRÉ.

CH: Haha, genial. Entonces, hablamos más tarde.

CH: Adiós.

CG: ADIÓS.

- **carcinoGeneticist [CG] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH]**

Dejas el móvil en tu bolsillo y procedes a alistarte para volver a tu casa.

Luego de un largo rato de alistamiento y otras cosas, llegas a tu propia habitación. Sinceramente, querías pasar más tiempo con John, pero tu madre dijo que debías prepararte para el baile escolar.

¿El qué?

Pues, eso. El típico baile de graduación.

Es el sábado y _**no **_puedes perdértelo. Aunque tienes mucho tiempo para preparar lo que llevarás puesto y esas cosas.

A todo esto, tu teléfono ha estado sonado mientras divagabas sobre lo que harás luego. Contestas.

- **grimAuxiliatrix [GA] comenzó a molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

GA: Hola, [T/N]

CH: Hey, Kanaya.

GA: Por Lo Que Me Dijo Rose, Tendrás El Baile De Graduación El Sábado, Es Eso Cierto?

CH: ¿Dudas de Rose?

GA: ...

GA: Por Supuesto Que No

GA: Sólo Esperaba Confirmación En Caso De Que Se Haya Equivocado O De Haber Entendido Mal

CH: Haha, lo sé.

CH: Y sí, tendré ese baile el Sábado...

GA: Tienes Qué Ponerte?

CH: Sinceramente, no. No tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre qué voy a usar...

CH: Ayúdame, Kan... :c

GA: Con Gusto, [T/N]

GA: Podemos Ir A Comprar Algo Para Ti Mañana, Te Parece?

CH: ¡Genial, gracias!

GA: No, De Nada.

GA: Te Pasaré A Buscar A Las 17:00, Ya Que A Esa Hora Abren Las Tiendas

GA: Iremos A Uno De Los Mejores Locales De Ropa Que Conozco

CH: De acuerdo, Kan.

CH: Te veo mañana, entonces :B

GA: Seguro

CH: Adiós.

GA: Adiós

- **grimAuxiliatrix [GA] dejó de molestar a chumHandle [CH] -**

— _Gracias al cielo que al menos Kanaya me ayudará... _— Murmuras para ti misma. — _Si no, iría vestida como... Hm... Un arcoiris mal combinado. _— No sabes si lo que estás pensando tiene mucho sentido, pero no importa.

Dejas de auto-hablarte y bajas las escaleras en dirección a la sala de estar.

Al llegar, te encuentras a John sentado en el sofá mientras platica con tu madre, la cual está sentada a su lado.

— Oh, cariño. — Saluda tu mamá. — Mira quién ha venido a visitarnos.

— Sí, lo veo... — Dices sin saber qué responder o qué hacer al respecto. — Hey, John. — Saludas, dirigiéndote al ojiazul.

— H-Hey, [T/N]. — Saluda el moreno, algo sonrojado, mientras tu mamá le lanza una de sus pícaras miradas. Lo cual despierta tu curiosidad.

— ¿De qué platicaban? — Preguntas sin pensar, dejando que la curiosidad te supere. Luego te arrepientes de haber sido tan directa. — Es decir, sí... ¿Para qué venías?... O algo así. — Ya no sabes qué decir para disimular.

— Él vino a hablar contigo y le comenté lo de tu baile de graduación. — Responde tu madre con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. — ¿Tienes algo que vestir ya?

— No, realmente. Kanaya se ofreció a ayudar y me vendrá a recoger mañana a las 17:00... Para ir a comprar ropa. — Respondes desde la cocina, la cual está al lado de la sala de estar, mientras agarras una caja de jugo de manzana de la heladera. Supones que ella te escuchó.

— Perfecto, entonces. — Responde tu mamá cuando tú ingresas a la misma habitación en la que ella está. — Querido, ¿tienes novia? — Pregunta tu madre dirigiéndose a John, el cual está algo sonrojado por la repentina y directa pregunta, haciendo que te ahogues con el jugo que bebías. Toses y evitas el contacto visual con cualquiera de los dos, luego tu madre continúa. — Puedes contarme, cariño.

— Hehe, no... — Responde él con una risita nerviosa, mientras se rasca la nuca.

— Entiendo, entonces... ¿Te interesa alguien en especial, querido? — Insiste tu madre. Ella siempre sabe cómo sacarle información a la gente, pero en este caso, información que no te apetece saber por puro miedo.

John se sonroja y te mira, pero tú sólo le esquivas la mirada y sales de la habitación. No quieres oír esa respuesta.

Sabes quién es, lo sabes perfectamente. Nunca te dejas llevar por las conclusiones que sacas, pero esta vez, los celos te pueden.

Ahora sólo te encierras en tu habitación, escuchando música con tu celular mientras estás en el ordenador. Olvidando que John ha venido a tu casa para platicar contigo.

¿Quizás vino a decirte algo importante?

En estos momentos no te importa. Sólo estás esperando a que llegue mañana e ir a comprar la ropa con tu amiga. Tal vez eso te despeje la mente.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por este capítulo~!**

_Asdhasja._

**Q**uiero agradecer por los **reviews, favoritos, follows, por leer.** ***corazón***

**E**n respuesta a un review de **Janeth A**: Ajsdhas, gracias ***corazón*** :B Y.. Claro que haré un DirkxReader, **PERO **dame tiempo. Mucho tiempo _(lel)_, porque recién ando con ese personaje... _(Sí, lo leía en español, pero tardan mucho y como que me atraso, así que ahora lo leo en inglés_) **Pero lo haré :B **

**Y**a saben: _Sugerencias, opiniones, críticas constructivas, etc etc etc_. **T**odo en un _review_. ***corazón***

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

**- Lai**


End file.
